


A Dance of Fangs

by TannerWuuut



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Kiesha'ra Series - Amelia Atwater-Rhodes
Genre: A lot more peeps to come, An arranged marriage AU, F/F, I love both series but blending them together was tough, Lannisters are Golden Hawks, Mild Smut, Multi, Smut, Starks are wolves, Targaryens are cobras, Tyrells obsidian guild of vipers, but honestly this idea was like, but with a twist!, just like heavy making out lol, omg why, so far!, surprising and easy to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannerWuuut/pseuds/TannerWuuut
Summary: Sansa the Red WolfMargaery the Rose ViperTheir marriage could mean the end of a war that is centuries older than themselves. But...Beauty and prowess will get a girl killed faster than a cobra bite so it’s only logical that she be married off to someone with a bite just as bad. Their dance will become one that would be remembered or it will unite all creatures.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 161
Kudos: 265





	1. The Meeting

The red wolf stood on a balcony as she watched people buzz about in the early winter hours. The food hut was billowing out smoke as they made enough for the common folk to eat before taking trays up to her family. Everyone was moving fluidly as if they knew their part in this mess by heart. The kids still got in the way of the livestock but that was easily remedied by a stomp on their foot by a horse or cow.

Sansa laughed lightly as she watched just that happen, a small boy stood too close to a horse and got backed into. Winterfell was her home, it will always be her home. No matter who married her. She vowed to always visit anytime she got the chance, despite what her future husband would say.

“A snake and a wolf. I wonder what the pups would look like…” Her thought was bitter and made the chilly air breach her heavy overcoat. She hugged it tighter to herself as she turned and went back into her chambers to finish getting dressed for the day.

A maid was there putting garments on the bed for her to choose from, “Milady, today is said to be quite cold so I have picked out the thickest fabric.”

“I see, shame I won’t be going outside any time soon. Please, bring me something lighter, and a dark blue.”

The maid bowed and hurried away. Sansa fingered the dresses on the bed as she sat, gazing blankly at them. Her father had taken an entire month to tell her that he agreed to her marriage to the Tyrell family. A family who lost their power down in King’s Landing due to the tyrant Queen’s predecessor, The Mad King. He stripped them of their power when they refused to bend the knee to him, he banished them to the outskirts of the land, tearing down their family home of a thousand years almost immediately.

That was well over a hundred years ago and snakes never forget.

“The North doesn’t either. They’ll regret this decision as soon as the vows are done.” The red wolf whispered to herself, eyes still staring at the dresses she didn’t want to wear. She wanted to make a statement today when they arrive, she wanted them to see who the red wolf was and how she didn’t break for anyone.

~~~~~

Margaery Tyrell was rebellious to a fault, not as rebellious as her brother Loras, but she did get under her grandmother’s skin a lot of the time for her inane actions and questions. Olenna Tyrell was the great Monarch of the family, she gave everyone roles to play and made sure everything ran smoothly under her watch. And everything did, she wanted a marriage into a prestigious family and she got it almost immediately. Wolves, in her opinion, were pliable and soft. And extremely hard headed, good gods she could not handle to be in their presence longer than necessary. But they were the right family to demand a marriage from. The Alpha male and female had six children of their own and all were alphas but the younger girl and youngest boy, they were beta. She would have preferred a marriage with a beta but they were still too young, the fur on their backs still carrying baby fluff apparently.

But no, she got the Alpha to agree to his oldest daughter, Sansa Stark the red wolf. She was of age and if anything to go by, extremely unaware.

“I’m too marry the red wolf, grandmother?”

“Of course, she’s a gem. A nice Northern lady, we might have to teach her table manners though. Not quite sure how the wolves are getting on now. Last I heard they still fought each other for alpha rights.”

“You’ve been reading history again, grandmother. They are civilized now, just as the rest of us. Otherwise they wouldn’t have to sent these carriages for us.”

Olenna hummed as she glanced out the window again, the roads got considerably smoother the closer they got to Winterfell. Margaery peeked out too, seeing the outline of a castle start to emerge.

“See, grandmother. Civilized.”

A howl broke out close to the carriage, making the three vipers jump away from the doors and windows. Pounding steps sounded close as the howling got louder. Margaery reached for her grandmother just as Loras did. The carriage halted suddenly making the women fall into Loras’ arms. A distinct language was heard outside the door, the wolfspeak was beautifully terrifying as the voices speaking it got louder.

Anger was tangible from inside the carriage as pounding made the whole thing shake.

“I say we go! Orders from the alpha himself. Let us go or we kill.”

“Kill the passengers you have then! Vipers dare cross into our territory is a threat.”

A swooshing sound happened and wet grunt followed, Margaery stared at the door as the sound of a body hitting the ground emitted.

Loras was breathing hard but his eyes were blown with excitement, “Wolves don’t mess around, eh sis?”

No. They don’t.

~~~~~

Sansa watched the trail of carriages pull into the main square, her family in front of her. Her father demanded that they not see her right away, but only smell her. She’ll be presented privately first to her betrothed. Then to the public as they prepare for the wedding. The preparation would take close to a fortnight to finish, any length of time was not enough for her parents and siblings though. They all dreaded to see her taken away from them.

Even her little sister, Arya. They buttheads a lot but this time was terrifying for both of them. They each had questions they were both too afraid to ask.

_ Will we see each other again? _

_ Will you be happy? _

_ Will you forgive me for all the teasing? _

_ Will you come back? _

All they could do was hold hands tightly, as the time came closer to Sansa leaving forever.

_ Will you be the same if I ever see you again? _

The carriages stopped and wolfspeak was thrown around in the square, people ordering where things should go and where people should go. But the wolfspeak turned to allspeak when the vipers started coming out.

The Stark kids all wondered if snake people slithered in their skin all the time, or were half shifted as to be prepared for a fight. But they looked to be just as normal as them. The only defining feature of theirs was light blue eyes and dark brown hair. The grand matriarch among them wore their crest boldly on her dresses. The red rose encircling a white viper was something to be revered back in their day. Now, it was a symbol for banishment.

“An old viper is still as fast and strong as their youngest, best to remember that young ones.” Their father spoke low enough for them to hear. His eyes never straying from the hodge podge of snakes that now stood in formation around the three proudest viper members.

Sansa couldn’t see anyone but the matriarch, her betrothed was hidden from her as well. Robb glanced back at his sister and smiled softly at her annoyance, “You’ll see soon enough, sis. Don’t you worry.”

“I’ll smack that grin off your face if you don’t shut it.”

“Sansa. Enough.” Their mother growled at the two of them warningly, not turning around fully to glare at them. But the message was received immediately and Robb turned forward and Sansa lowered her gaze.

“I bet you’ll like him.” Arya’s small voice was close to her ear, probably straining to reach that high.

“I don’t know, Arya.”

“Mum and Dad were arranged too, they found love.”

“They were lucky. And dad fought hard for mum. All this one did was demand my hand, no fighting, no loss. Just demands. And that’s not a suitable match for the red wolf.”

Sansa didn’t look at her younger sister, if she had she would’ve seen that her sister was staring at her, knowing that her pair bond was just what she wanted and more.

“If you say so.”

~~~~~

Margaery was led into a great hall by a couple of guards, her grandmother was already there, standing in front of the lady of Winterfell. The hall was empty minus several guards and the three women.

“And here is the heir to the Tyrell house.”

Lady Stark glanced at Margaery and a frown set upon her brow. “A female? Are you trying to pull something here, Olenna? I thought you were more serious than your predecessors.”

“My Lady, have you not heard of vipers and their ability to change? We still have magic in our blood to allow us to do as we please with our bodies. We’ll have heirs in no time.” Olenna didn’t take the jab personally from the lady wolf, in fact she dismissed the accusation entirely. Her predecessors weren’t taken seriously at all amongst their own kind, Maeve had lost her credibility long before vipers were banished.

Maeve had her own magic she could use and not have any false god hindering her, she was the only one that remembered that they themselves had the power to make any god real. They were the true Gods.

But everyone was stuck following a false set, their monarchs and patriarchs fully devoted to Him. Ahnmik.

“So it’s true Vipers still have magic. Black magic at that.”

“Nothing black about us, Lady Wolf. Our magic is as light as our skin. You can always tell bad magic from good magic by the shade of their scales.”

Lady stark glanced down at her hands as she took this insight into consideration, the implication that magic tainted the skin of its users wasn’t new. But to hear it from a magic user themselves, well that put the Cobras in a bad predicament in the wolf’s eyes. The two monarchs had started a staring contest, the Lady Stark taking on her wolf eyes as she stared hard at the viper in front of her. Margaery was behind her grandmother but she knew if Lady Stark pulled her wolf persona on and so did her grandmother.

The Lady Stark bristled a little as the staring went on. And both women were thoroughly surprised when Olenna looked away first, turning her gaze down as she gave a small bow. Lady Stark had a better handle on her facial expressions than Margaery, but the surprise still lingered in her eyes.

Margaery stepped up to her grandmother as soon as she finished her bow, Lady Olenna’s voice was strong and didn’t waver no matter how much tension thickened the air, “Margaery Tyrell, heir to House Tyrell, the true Rose Viper.”

Margaery looked up at Lady Stark and gave a formal bow, keeping her gaze lower than necessary. A threatened wolf is the most dangerous creature she could cross right about now. And it would do well to not upset her future in-laws.

“My Lady Stark, thank you for so graciously hosting us here. Winterfell is a true northern beauty for one too see.” She spoke her words carefully as if she recited them time after time. The Lady Stark visibly relaxed at Margaery’s light words, as if she didn’t find any fault in them to doubt.

“Of course, it’s our pleasure.” Lady Stark didn’t return a smile, but didn’t frown. And both Tyrell’s felt that was the best they would get out of her for now. “I’ll have an escort take you to the chamber where your betrothed resides. Lady Olenna, if you would accompany me.”

The lady wolf stood and gracefully walked towards a door that was slightly ajar. Olenna immediately turned to her granddaughter and squeezed her shoulders, “You’ll do great, just no touching whatsoever. We need this to go as smooth as possible.”

The snakespeak was nothing but a hiss coming from her grandmother, but Margaery had mastered her grandmothers speak before she was five. She quickly hugged her and let her go follow the Lady wolf just as a wolf in full armor appeared. His face was scarred to all hells, but the gentle look in his eyes spoke of something she knew of.

~~~~~

Sansa stood stockstill against the wall right across from the door. Knowing that any moment her arranged betrothed would walk through. She was excited yet terrified. What if this man was abusive? What if he wanted to take me away and never let me go? The possibilities were flitting through her mind at light speed and she worked herself up into a hyperventilating fit. Stumbling to the fireplace, she gripped onto the wooden block until her knuckles turned white. But her breathing didn’t slow down, if anything breathing in the heat was making everything worse, she grabbed at her collar and tried to pull it down, but if her maid was anything but thorough, the garment didn’t budge at all.

And still, thoughts of a torturous marriage tumbled through her mind as she couldn’t catch her breath. Her back was aching as were her arms and legs the longer she stood near the fireplace and lost all hope.

“Hey, let’s get away from there. Over here is better, cooler.” Slightly cold hands and fingers brushed the back of her neck before lightly grabbing her hips to move away from the hearth.

“That’s it, come now sweet girl. To the chairs, I’ll get you some water.” The strange girl sat her down and moved swiftly to grab a goblet and the pitcher of water. Sansa’s breath was still ragged and her body still ached with pain that was sure to come.

“Okay, sweet girl. You need to slow your breathing down, follow me.” The girl, or rather woman, sat across from Sansa and Sansa finally took in her beauty. Her intense look seemed pointed, mouth turned downwards as she concentrated on helping Sansa regulate her breathing. 

The woman wore a dark dress, low cut so the ivory skin could peek through. Very obvious that it was a summer dress with a fur shawl sewed in. Snakes hated cold, it was a wonder they even made it this far. But it was her eyes that caught Sansa’s attention.

A light blue with a touch of gold. Sansa was sort of glad to be having an attack, if that meant this woman was so close to her, she can see the specks of gold riddled in her eyes.

The dark brown hair that was a distinct feature of House Tyrell was piled elegantly on her head, also obviously summer trends. But the ends of her hair was paler than the rest, as if it were turning white. Sansa felt the air enter her lungs finally, the deep breath getting the best of her and she had to close her eyes at the sweet relief. Her hands shot out and gripped whatever they touched, which happen to be the woman's forearms.

“There you go, my sweet wolf. Breathe slowly. Whatever was bothering you, is no more.” The woman was whispering softly as she rubbed her thumbs over Sansa’s own arms, her cool fingers making ice trail up her arms. This woman was a godsend, Sansa thought. Everyone around her was burning hot to the touch, as wolves ran at a higher temperature than most races. Whoever this woman was, she was not of Winterfell.

~~~~~

Margaery had walked into the room that the knight had taken her too, but not before he gripped her shoulder and leaned down to tell her, her own thoughts. “No touching, you touch her and you’ll have to deal with the whole of Winterfell.”

She only nodded at him, not letting fear scent escape her. But she was right to be scared, to have fear within her. Wolves respected others if they showed their feelings outright rather than be a blank slate. Like the Avians. Wolves were always wary of the Avians, but the trade with them were always excellent.

Wolves were extremely protective of their young, even more so than snakes. Because, at least snakes got their venom at a young age. A wolf is not considered full grown until they reach ten years old. But that age limit has been steadily rising as the generations went on.

A wolf den is the worst place to be for a viper.

When she walked in, she finally saw her betrothed and she couldn’t do anything but close the door and stare.

The Red Wolf exceeded her stories. Exceeded Margaery’s own expectations.

But right in that second, something was wrong. And even in her own daze, Margaery sensed it. The Red Wolf was in distress. She was stood over the fireplace as she her breathing was rapid. Her cheeks were bright red as she stared straight into the flames.

Margaery sprang into action.

~~~~~

Sansa realized the position they were in only a few minutes of being in it. Her eyes widened as she pulled her arms away. Margaery tightened her grip just a little before also pulling away. The snake curled in on herself as she pushed the chair a little, fingers pushing back loose hairs across her forehead.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too...well you see...I guess...are you alright?” The woman viper stuttered prettily in front of Sansa. And she couldn’t be more pleased. Sansa nodded her head and looked away, hands smoothing down her abdomen shakily, cheeks flushing.

“Thank you, I don’t know what came over me. I got in a panic in meeting...Meeting him.”

Sansa barely glanced at Margaery, so she missed the look of understanding pass over her. She also missed how Margaery inched closer to the edge of her seat.

“Him?” the question was barely above a whisper.

“M-my betrothed.”

A moment of passing silence filled the air between them, Sansa still looking away in embarrassment and Margaery in stunned and confused silence. Both girls barely taking a breath for the entirety. Now facing this new evidence, Margaery didn’t know how to take the knowledge of her future wife, working herself into a panic over meeting her. And it wasn’t a good panic that Margaery witnessed either.

“It’s a good thing I’m not a Him then, isn’t it?”

The crackle of the fire was all that was heard in the now silent room, Margaery kept her eyes off of the wolf as the wolf was petrified now, her blue eyes were dark as the blush on her cheeks slowly and steadily grew, blanketing her fair skin.

“A female viper.”

“A female wolf.”

The two women slowly became alive, moving in a slow sort of dance. Sitting straighter, rolling their shoulders, and taking tentative looks at one another. Margaery was more on the cautious side whereas Sansa was stunned. The older girl was being extremely polite and going along with the younger girls pace, letting her take her time to come to the understanding that her betrothed was a woman and a viper all the same.

Though, Margaery ached to physically console the timid wolf. Snakes were extremely trusting with denmates and close relations. Growing up in the nest as Margaery did, she was used to having someone always touching her, used to having the warmth of another body close to hers. She wasn’t sure how wolves were.

And if only Sansa would speak up first so Margaery could ask, she’d be none the wiser.

“You demanded my hand in marriage.” Margaery noticed that the timidness and fear had left Sansa altogether almost as fast a cobra strike. This new boldness she assumed came from Sansa’s Red Wolf persona. And as much as she hated it, she also tapped into her viper power to endure this new change.

Shock didn’t hit Margaery as soon as the red wolf spoke, no. But suspicion swelled to the forefront of her feelings as she registered the words. Sansa was asking, wasn’t confused. She was stating a fact.

A fact that she believed in, but one that wasn’t true. No, Margaery didn’t demand the marriage herself, in fact her and Loras were only notified the night before they left for Winterfell that she was to marry into the North kingdom by marrying the Red Wolf.

Sansa had her own stories thrown around Westeros. The story of the Red Wolf was one of pride and fierceness. She established on her own that she didn’t need a mate to feel in charge, she roamed the woods surrounding her home freely, unafraid, and fierce. Sansa was an alpha female and no male could knock her ego down enough to love her.

She fought wildly with any threat that she came across, people often saying that watching her fight was like seeing fire dance. Her pelt was all one would see before she vanished. And the ones she killed, she didn’t do easily. Death was something that the Red Wolf was not associated with.

But the stories seemed to stop short just outside this room. The walls preventing the stories to be true here with the subject sitting so prettily in front of the viper. And this is where the rose viper excelled.

“Demanded and given permission. I’m considering myself extremely lucky as of right now.”

The wolf looked up at the viper through her lashes, an emotion clouding her blue eyes as she looked on. Margaery didn’t know what the emotion was, but fear seeped into her bones and she felt venom swell near her fangs.

“Northerners respect power and strength. Not silly demands of summer folk.”

“And you’re saying that we’re not strong or powerful? Do I have to show you my fangs to make this conversation go smoothly?”

“Do I have to show you my pelt? My fangs have probably dealt more death blows than your...dainty teeth needles.”

Pleasure swarmed Margaery’s body as she watched Sansa half shift in front of her, blue eyes turning icy and wolflike. “My my my...she does have a bite about her.” the viper held out a hand to the wolf, seeing the girl flick her eyes down to her fingers and back up to glare at her.

The viper held her ground as she waited for the wolf to take her hand, “My fangs aren’t in my fingers, I can assure you of that.”

“We’re...not supposed to touch.”

“I think given the beginning of our meeting made that void. It’s a handshake, nothing more.”    
Sansa flushed at the vipers words.

The warm hand that slid into Margaery’s was surprising even though she watched Sansa raise her hand and deliberately grab onto hers in a vice grip. Margaery’s lips twitched in amusement as she tried to hide the wince that threatened to cross her face as the wolf tightened her hold. She didn’t dare reciprocate the power displayed, but she also didn’t want the challenge to go without speaking on it.

“Nice grip, strong.”

This wolf that sat in front of her was extremely different than the one that Margaery had consoled into calmness, this was the exact opposite, all angles and sharp edges. And Margaery didn’t know if that scared her or fascinated her. The rose viper never encountered anyone with this range of emotional control before, she was unsure if having someone like this married to her was a good idea or a bad one.

Sansa let go too quickly, sitting straighter and tried to look void of emotion. But the younger wolf’s eyes strayed downwards often, flicking down the length of the woman's torso in front of her, as if scanning her. Margaery preened under the stare, feeling more in her element than ever before.

Wolves were much like snakes when it came to intimacy, Sansa and her siblings finding solace with each other piled in their parents' bed when they were just babes. It wasn’t uncommon to find two or three in a bed at night in their home. But intimacy among the entire pack was uncommon between the Alpha’s family and the rest of the pack. No one would dare follow anyone of his family into their bed unless they wanted a quick death.

Snakes were the opposite, Sansa thought. They flung themselves into anyone's arms that were open. She heard they slept in one nest and all together. Their clothes were extremely revealing and covered hardly anything at all.

“The Red Wolf and the Rose Viper.”

“You’re not the rose viper, he’s a man. Your brother, I presume.”

Margaery let out a bark of a laugh, her arms wrapping around her middle as she laughed harder. Loras as the Rose Viper was hilarious, his snakeskin was white with blue undertones while hers was a beautiful milky white color and light red almost pink designs covering her back. She was the true Rose Viper, her skin reflecting that of her houses crest almost perfectly.

“My dear wolf, my brother is nothing like the rose viper, he has his own stories following him around. But none widely known like my exploits.”

“And your stories, are they true?”

“Are yours?”

The two women were stuck in a staring contest now. Wolf and snake, two deadly creatures of their own right. The only sound in the room was the crackling fire, wind against the windows, and a faint shouting from somewhere in the castle that steadily grew the longer they stared at one another, both women frowning slightly but refusing to look away from each other.

The yelling tapered off and Margaery raised one eyebrow at her betrothed. Sansa didn’t answer back as playfully, instead her eyes hardened to cobalt almost and a low growl emitted from her chest. The action made Margaery bite her tongue a little better, reading the wolf’s body language to gauge where the conversation would go.

And finally, she found her tongue, “What have you heard of my exploits? The Rose Viper is not notorious in the north like she is in the south.”

“You refuse to kill even when necessary. Ever the diplomat you are. But… your dancing exceeds your battle entanglements.”

A smirk was all that answered Sansa, and it irked her to see it in place of the older woman’s face. But if Sansa was going to lie and keep to herself the fact that she  _ yearned  _ to see the Rose Viper dance, she didn’t dare say anything else on that topic. Not without provocation at least.

“My dancing exceeds all my other deeds. Tell me, lady wolf, do the wolves enjoy dancing as well?”

An unnamed emotion crossed the wolf’s eyes, the flash indicating anger or suspicion. Margaery couldn’t tell so she waited with bated breath as the wolf looked back to the fire and ceased to move. The stillness that Sansa took on was extraordinary to Margaery. She grew up on stories of the northern wolves, stories that painted them to flow like water. Never stagnant or unmoving. She compared them to regular dogs, always on the move, smelling and marking territory everywhere they went. This stillness that Sansa captured so beautifully was breathtaking.

Margaery felt she was staring at a painting the longer Sansa sat stockstill.

“I’m compared to fire when I train with the soldiers. My pelt moving as if I was a wildfire attacking people.”

Margaery saw an opening, something that she could talk to Sansa about without her guard up. Dancing was a fancier way of fighting, moving to a beat instead of adrenaline. And she immediately hooked onto the conversation starter and baited the wolf in front of her.

“What’s your favorite way to train?”

Sansa finally looked at her betrothed and gave a small smile. “With staves. Spears. Anything that can be thrown my way, I’ve perfected controlling my body in both human and wolf form.”

The older woman leaned to one side and slide forward, her chin resting comfortably in one hand as she stared languidly at the wolf, Sansa flinched backward at the same time and glanced away before she could see the teasing gaze of the viper.

“You’d probably love the  _ jaes’falnas. _ ”

A questioning look had the wolf turning her head to the side, “what’s that?”

Margaery gave a short laugh, the look Sansa gave her reminding her of the regular dogs and their curious head turns. “My dear wolf, it’s a dance of blades. Dreadfully difficult and one few can do. It’s deadly, though the last death to have happened during a performance happened nearly a century ago.”

“A dance with a blade?”

Margaery nodded, relaxing into the chair now. “Normally a dagger, but some who can do it flawlessly often prefer a sword. I’ve only seen that done once by an old python by the name of Irene.”

Sansa looked at Margaery with a look akin to wonderment. And the viper felt her heart start beating faster at the sight.

“Are there any other-”

Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall, heavy steps that stopped just outside the door. The door remained closed but Margaery could sense her time with her lady wife was over. She stood and bowed to Sansa, who also stood and gave a small curtsy to the viper.

“I hope we can continue this dancing discussion at another time, my wolf.”

“I’m sure we can… viper.”


	2. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oooooooh

The morning saw Sansa breaking her fast in her room, a small pigeon pie decorated with eggs and some hot tea that the vipers brought with them. Margaery seemed to have given the supply to the Starks personal cooks, saying that the tea was a delicacy down in the south. It wasn’t bitter or even tart. It didn’t need sugar at all and that surprised the wolf.

Sansa had been taken back to her rooms after the meeting with her betrothed where she met Arya. Arya was a beta compared to her siblings, and her and Rickon being the only two. Arya saw the trouble her older siblings went through being alpha, all the training they had to endure to control their alpha power.

Arya was worried for her sister and the meeting, she saw the man that was determined to be her sisters husband and he looked nice enough, he smiled at the wolves with a broad grin. Not afraid or wary like the other two vipers that appeared in front of him.

_ “Was he nice?” _

_ “Who?” _

_ “The rose viper, that man.” _

_ Sansa had looked sharply at her sister before faltering and sighing as she sank onto her bed. “I’m not marrying a man.” _

_ “But we saw him!” _

_ Sansa shook her head slowly, eyes closing as she did so. “No, Arya. The rose viper is the woman. Margaery.” _

_ Arya stilled and looked at her sister, expecting the alpha to laugh and say she was joking. But Sansa just fell back into the bed and lay still. Eyes staring up at the ceiling. _

_ This knowledge made Arya start pacing, her nerves springing up and making her antsy. The man she saw then was not the rose viper, but just a royal viper. If the banished vipers even  _ had _ royalty. _

_ “So...how does that work?” _

_ Sansa growled, frustrated now with her little sister, “Arya if you’re just going to keep pestering me about my marriage, you best just leave. I’m tired and confused, and I just want to sleep to get away from all this.” _

Sansa pushed the remaining pie around her plate, she had only eaten a quarter of it but had drank at least three cups worth of the tea. It had a sweetness of its own, but also tasted flowery in a way. 

_ Rose. It’s rose flavored. _

Today she would meet with her family and the Tyrells to officiate the ceremony preparations. Colors will be chosen and food. Since the Starks are hosting, everything would be done with both parties deciding everything together. If this was any other sort of party, Sansa would be delighted to be apart of the preparations. She loved decorations and color schemes. And she used to be excited for her own wedding plans, she used to daydream about what it would be like. What her mate would be like.

But having a viper as a mate was not one of her daydreams. She was trained to kill snakes on sight if they ever crossed into her territory with war in their minds. She did kill a few that crossed her path. Their scales and coldness so different from her fur and warmth, the forked tongue speaking snakespeak so easily compared to her sharp canine teeth. Snakes and wolves living together and marrying was forbidden in the eyes of the Falcons. They would see the cross breeding and the babes as mongrels and something against nature.

But what the falcons didn’t know that most of the northern breeds had crossbred with other species in the last century, wolves with lions and lions with tigers. The offspring have been healthy and strong. Only a few have died during birth.

But wolves and snakes breeding? Only four known pairs have been birthed and are still alive today. But they were with lesser wolves and snakes, boas and omega wolves. A stronger wolf with a stronger type of snake, never happened. The vipers brought their own midwives and maester to confer with the wolves midwives and maester to ensure that both parties were knowledgeable on wolf pregnancies and viper pregnancies.

Sansa pushed away from the table and was about to stand up and start getting ready, but a huge lump hit her and she remained seated. Never has she felt so confined than in that moment of anxiety. The more she thought about her predicament, the heavier her heart became.

She was to be wed to a creature she never looked at besides as something to kill. Her lady wife was a powerful Viper and one that didn’t seem to be living up to Sansa’s own expectations of a snake.

Never has the Red Wolf felt so caged and beaten.

~~~~~

Margaery sat nonchalantly in the main food hall of Winterfell and watched the servants mill around every table, picking up and placing food where there was space. A whole slew of wolves sat around the tables, laughing and eating, breaking their fast all together in harmony. Few that were near to where her family were seated often glanced up at them with curiosity in their gazes. But none looked as hostile as the Starks sitting down the table from them. The two Beta children ate in silence while the older Alphas brooded over their plates, pushing food around.

She glanced at her Grandmother, seated farther from her, speaking with the Father Alpha. Loras looked bored next to her as he tore apart a piece of bread and tossed it onto her plate.

“Don’t look gloomy, Loras. The wolf children are getting antsy.”

He sat forward and looked around her at them, a scoff was all that was made before he threw himself back into his chair.

“I’m assuming they were told that a sleeping viper was still a deadly viper. So what was said about a bored viper?”

Margaery had the same thought when they arrived, what did the Alpha tell his family about us? Wolves and snakes mixing like this wasn’t unheard of, there were more mixed couples down south than there were here. Down south, it was more liberal and free. Not everyone was fighting for survival from the elements where she was from. Highgarden was full of people 

“Maybe they were told the only viper they can trust is a dead one.” Margaery dropped her utensils and pushed her chair back to see her grandmother glance at her.

“I’m done eating, I’ll return to my rooms.”

“No you won’t, granddaughter. Have one of the Starks escort you to a study chamber, you’re betrothed will be waiting in one.”

“Grandmother, I don’t feel quite up to being in the company of others right now.”

“Yes you do, take Loras if it helps.” Olenna lazily waved a hand at her brother, who scowled before standing and taking his sisters arm. Loras was tensed as he guided her away from their grandmother.

“I’m beginning to hate this, brother.”

He stopped them and looked at her curiously, “You mean you haven’t hated this from the start?”

She gave him a pointed look before tugging him along, “Have you  _ seen _ my lady wife to be? I was jubilant.”

They were now right by the older Stark children, Robb and Jon. Both of them radiated anger and hostility but didn’t dare stand up or even look at the two vipers when they approached. The younger two kids both looked at them with confused expressions.

Margaery smiled at them before directing her gaze at the older two, “Robb, Jon. Would one of you be so kind as to take us to my betrothed?”

The following seconds didn’t go as planned.

~~~~~

Sansa walked slowly to the study where her mother was waiting. They were to confer with Margaery and her grandmother about the wedding that morning. Maids passed by Sansa in a hurry but all slowed to a stop by her to give her a few words of acknowledgement.

She kept on walking, no matter how much her feet dragged or how much her wolf wallowed. Her revelations from that morning were still plaguing her mind, her feeling of freedom seemed like a distant memory now.

She had barely made it to the doorway of the study when her mother came running out, grabbing her hand and yanking her back the way she just came from.

“Mum!”

“Didn’t you hear your father’s call? Something happened.”

Sound finally made itself known to the red wolf and she heard yelling and howling coming from the courtyard. Her blood ran cold as she finally got in sync with her mother and ran beside rather than being dragged along.

~~~~~

Margaery was shoved back by Loras when Jon exploded out of his chair and landed in his wolf form, Robb not far behind. Loras barely shifted when a set of teeth nicked his arm, tearing his skin and making him wince. She landed on her arse, stunned as two wolves and a viper hissed and snarled at each other. Margaery didn’t dare move in case they were triggered into attacking each other. But that didn’t mean the others around them shared the same thought. Arya had pulled Bran away the second things turned into a staring match, and that made the larger of the wolves turn to see before its eyes locked on Margaery.

She had tried to roll into a run but sharp cold teeth gripped her calf and yanked her back to the commotion. She gasped and yelled out at the pain but still didn’t shift. A vipers bite would surely kill these wolves faster than normal, their heart rates had to be out of control thus making the venom hit their heart twice as fast.

Loras had shifted back and pulled a dagger out, “Let her go!”

The wolf didn’t hear or didn’t want to listen, so it dragged her back more and bit down harder. She screamed and tried to find a handhold to pull herself away, her fingers finding no purchase on the floor. With one final yank, she slid across the floor and stopped in front of the wolves. Paws pressed into her back as she tried to squirm away, forcing her still as the weight of the crushed her chest.

“D-don’t hurt them, Lo-Loras!”

Ned Stark’s voice finally hushed the commotion, “ENOUGH BOYS!”

His body came into view as he charged the wolves in his human form, barreling into them and throwing one against the wall.

Her guards finally rushed to her, picking her up and carrying her in the opposite direction of the two wolves now back to boys. Loras was right behind them with his daggers in hand, backing up but keeping an eye on the situation.

~~~~~

Sansa and her mother burst into the dining hall and saw Ned standing over Jon and Robb, yelling in wolfspeak at them. Sansa quickly glanced around and saw a glimpse of Margaery being carried out of the hall through the door opposite of them.

“What…”

“Cat. The boys.”

Her mother gripped her arm reassuringly before hurrying away to her husband. Sansa looked around at the remaining wolves, most half shifted and on the defense.

“What happened?”

“Lord Robb and Jon attacked the viper princess.”

Sansa couldn’t believe her ears. But she didn’t waste time, hurrying to and through the door Margaery was taken through.

~~~~~

Olenna was already tucked away in her room, which was where the guards hurried Margaery too. The Python that was carrying her, an older woman who has been her personal guard since birth. Anya made quick work of getting the injured viper into the room and on the bed within minutes of the attack.

“Bar the doors as soon as our maester arrives, no one gets in and no one leaves. Secure the hallway 20 paces either way. Make sure Olenna knows that Princess Margaery is well looked after. And stick Loras with her, we don’t need him wondering about looking for trouble.”

“I’m not going to look for trouble, do wolves carry any viruses harmful to snakes.”

Anya gave Loras an unamused look before shoving him along. Margaery tried to laugh it off but the stinging pain radiating from the bite made her wince. She was stretched across the bed when their maester rushed in with the door slamming shut right behind him. Loras was taken through a side door to where Olenna was.

And Margaery was left alone with their guards and maester.

She hiked her dress up as far as it would go when the maester motioned her to do so, but her attention was immediately diverted to the incident. How did she not see that the wolves were so wound up, that they were willing to attack the second she addressed them?

How did her guards not catch that?

What she was talking about with Loras, was something she only half-heartedly meant. She was still...excited for this marriage, to say the least. A bedmate that was a wolf was something that she was eager to experience. Margaery was always up for new challenges, her own harem of men and women in the guild was the example.

She was no stranger to interspecies relations. Her own cousin married a lion and their children were beautifully golden and extremely well behaved.

Why must the wolves of the north be so closed off when it comes to loving anyone they see?

~~~~~

“Where is she?” Sansa might’ve well run up on the snake that was standing guard at the end of the hallway. The woman didn’t seem too perturbed by the harried she wolf as she barely gave Sansa a glance before standing stockstill.

“Answer me!”

“Lady wolf, I believe they are taking precautions.”

Sansa whirled around to see Maester Luwin standing against the wall with his bag of supplies. She glanced at him then back to the woman standing guard. The snake wasn’t that impressive, small in height and a lithe build. Sansa could easily fight her and win, she thought.

“I demand to see my betrothed now or you  _ will _ suffer the consequences of keeping me from her.”

Sansa half shifted, eyes hardening to cobalt once again as she stared into the slits of a snakes glowing eyes. The woman didn’t say anything, only took a deep breath before speaking in snakespeak.

“ _ Get Anya out here before I strike a wolfling. _ ”

“What? What did you say?”

Sansa caught sight of the other guard shifting in his snake form and slithering to the door. She watched him lay flat on the ground as if he was peeking under the door, but the second she felt the need to call out to him he sprang up and slithered back to his position and transformed back into his human form with his back to her.

The door quickly opened and shut, not giving her any time to peek into the room and see anything.

An angrier woman stalked over to where was blocked by the smaller woman, didn’t say anything but looked at her expectantly.

“I… Need to see Margaery.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Wolves have no control over their temper.”

“That’s no reason.”

“Reason enough.”

The two snake women looked up at Sansa with their molten lava snake eyes, piercing her bravery with the speed of a bite. She felt her anger waver into unnecessary fear as she stared at the snakes.

Finally Maester Luwin stepped in and coaxed Sansa a couple steps back. “Lady wolf here has permission to see her injured betrothed, even by your laws. You can’t keep the couple apart under the Starks rule. And I have some supplies that might help with the bite.”

The snake woman glanced at Maester Luwin and back at Sansa, her process of thinking shown right on her face. Sansa held her breath as the seconds sluggishly ticked by. She had planned on what to say to make Margaery feel better, to make her understand that her brothers actions were in no way her own as well.

Her father had spoken very little to her about what was going on, he barely glanced at her when she was around him. But she had a feeling she knew why he agreed to such a deal.

The woman in front of her was talking but Sansa heard nothing, too lost in her own thoughts to hear anything around her.

She had a feeling that the snakes had somehow threatened the wolves with a war or something if the Alpha of the North didn’t agree to their demands. And it had to be his eldest daughter because if it was a son marrying Margaery, all that did was strengthen the wolves while disbanding the snakes guild. Sons carried on the lines and power, daughters gave some power away.

“Sansa!” Maester Luwin’s voice was loud and sharp in her ear as he gently gripped her upper arm.

The snakes were standing to the side to let her pass. She shook herself off her thoughts and briskly walked past the guards.

~~~~~

Margaery opened saw the door up and red hair appeared, her heart skipped a few beats as she saw Sansa step into the room. Cheeks flushed and eyes frenzied. Her maester was right behind her, closing the door softly before turning to the room and spotting the Snake maester, maester Salem.

“Wolf bites carry no poison but they are susceptible to infections if one does not clean it well.”

“Something to do with the saliva?”

“Yes, so I do have some pre-made salve for it.”

Margaery’s leg was turned this way and that as the Maesters spoke amongst themselves about the bite on her calf. Sansa stayed near the door, frozen like a statue. Margaery looked up at her and gave a small smile to the suddenly timid wolf.

Sansa tried to reciprocate the action but it came out as a grimace.

“Hello, dear wolf.”

“Lady Margaery.”

The two women stared at each other as the people in the room started disappearing. One by one they were left alone the longer they stared at each other. The pain the viper was in slowly ebbed away to numbness. The anxiety the wolf was radiating turned to satisfaction.

The viper wasn’t terribly hurt. The wound heal before the wedding. The wolf’s worries dropped like flies around her the longer she stared at the viper on the bed.

“Come to finish your brothers work?”

Sansa’s slack face pinched into a frown at the vipers words, wincing as the words hung in the air around them. “My brother, Gods help him, is delusional when it comes to his siblings. He believes-”

“I’m not really interested in your brother’s beliefs. Why are you here, Lady Sansa?”

Sansa gulped audibly, “To s-see how bad the injury was.”

“Is that all?” The pout that pursed Margaery’s lips left the wolf with a dry mouth. But the teasing glint in her eyes set a fire in the wolf’s belly.

“I didn’t come here to apologize for his actions.”

“Good. Nothing for you to apologize for.”

The silence was deafening as it prolonged. Sansa fixed her gaze on the window but Margaery kept her curious gaze on the wolf. The stillness that took the wolf again was still as beautiful as the first time. A real life painting of her own Lady wife to be was right in front of her, and that made all her pain cease to exist.

“We can hold off on the wedding. So you can heal.”

“You’d love that wouldn’t you? Holding off on a wedding you don’t want.” Margaery felt a fire start in her chest as the thought crept through her mind. Having a reluctant partner didn’t sit well with Margaery, Snakes believed that the worst possible crime was rape. Anything nonconsensual. And this wedding was exactly that. “I don’t blame you, it’s something I’m not too enthusiastic about either.”

“Really?” disbelief crossed the wolf’s face, with an inkling of fear.

“Really, the worst thing I can do is force you to like me. I’d rather bide my time and show you my true colors, not force them on you.”

“You don’t feel the need to...take what you want?”

Margaery smiled coyly, “Dear wolf, don’t you know how snakes are? Our laws a definite. The highest crime one can do is nonconsensual acts.”

“So is this marriage null?”

“Cheeky.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figure every Tuesday I'll upload! Or try too. So far I've been busy writing this nonstop.
> 
> Also! I have great news. The last couple of months I found out that I had a hole in my retina and a minor detachment. I didn't understand the severity of the situation until I was told I could not bang my head in any way, jog, run up the stairs, or get in a car accident because ifI hurt my head in any of those ways, I would be totally blind in my right eye. Scary lmao I had laser surgery mid December and a follow up today. I'm healing properly! no blindness for ol'Tanner! yay! so to celebrate I uploaded.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed ❤️ ❤️ ❤️


	3. The Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after an incident such as this one? Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do you ever feel like you're in a play? Except like you're the only one that knows it's a play? And everyone is just playing the role they think they're supposed to play, because that's what you do? and you're like 'Hey, this is just a play. We don't have to do this.' And maybe we shouldn't."
> 
> sorry for the super late upload, life happens and we play the part we're supposed to play.

Sansa stayed with Margaery until Maester Luwin was finished, she wanted to stay longer but the older wolf seemed pretty adamant that she leave when he does. So once they got past the guard detail, Sansa led the way back to her quarters losing the maester somewhere between the snakes and her room and she didn’t mind it.

She wanted to take time to think about the time she spent with Margaery just now. Thoughts swirled around her mind, making her see everything over and over again.

At one point, she was sitting on the bed, with her back to the viper but head turned to her slightly. Margaery didn’t move at all, not even when the Maesters dressed her wound. The viper didn’t press for more conversation as soon as she sat down. Something about the snake and her truth telling made the wolf feel more at ease around her.

The viper admitted something that resonated with her own feelings, which was that she also didn’t want an arranged marriage.

Something didn’t sit right with the wolf, though the feeling sinking down below her stomach making her feel heavier than normal. The viper admitted her feelings freely, without question almost or prompt. And Sansa’s father had pounded suspicions into them from a young age.

The first true words coming from a snake are not to be trusted.

The only snake they can trust is a dead one.

Snakes will use anything to gain leverage on their opponents; sex, soothing touches, their bodies, anything.

Now, the conversation with her betrothed was the first one that felt like it was sincere and honest. But the way Margaery acted as soon as the wolf got close to her was telling. The viper immediately shied away once the wolf got close. Sansa could attribute that action to respectfulness, but she could also categorize it to Margaery not really wanting the wolf near her. As if she was afraid.

Sansa felt the air rush out of her lungs at that thought, could Margaery be afraid of her?

“One of my brothers did bite her…”

“It was Jon.” Arya’s voice answered her and made the red wolf yelp and fling herself onto her bed even more.

“Arya! What the bloody hell are you doing here?!”

The younger wolf tumbled down from her perch by the fireplace, a sheepish look crossing her face. Sansa placed a hand over her heart and tried to calm herself down.

“I wanted to see what you were doing, but you haven’t been here for the last hour. So...I waited.”

“I was with Margaery.”

“How is she?”

~~~~~

Margaery twisted her leg this way and that, feeling her muscles pull against the bite painfully. Her grandmother and Loras were finally allowed in the room with her but they were still restricted to the confinement of their grandmothers rooms.

The wolves had tried to reach them, the older alphas requesting politely for their audience but ultimately being denied by their guards.

“We can’t hide here the entire time.”

Loras looked like he might start a fight to get out of here the longer the guards forced us to stay in. I was getting antsy myself from being bedridden. But the guards and grandmother seemed at ease to finally have a place to relax a little. Olenna sat at the large oak table and was writing page after page in her swift scrawl.

“We can’t keep the alphas out of their own housing.”

“They shouldn’t have attacked one of their guests…”

“Grandmother-”

“Margaery, I will not stand all this whinging about. Stay put and rest up. The more you agitate that leg, the uglier the scar will be.”

Beauty came first for Olenna, then power. Those two things went hand in hand when it comes to the good of the guild. All of the Tyrells family had married for beauty and power to make their bloodline the most fierce and revered line in the guild. The Vipers were always seated in power of the guild, their line was one of the first and only breed to be exiled from the rest of the Serpiente.

Margaery still felt that her grandmother was rooting for the Cobras to win. Which if that were the case then her entire life would be contradictory to what Maeve wanted. Vipers and Cobras were both born to lead, Maeve was the high priestess that was above Kiesha, the true leader of the Serpiente, the leader who saw no Cobra as their ruler.

Snakespeak was heard throughout the room as one of the guards from the hallway slithered in, the male guard was one that truly believed in the Guilds laws. His true name was never revealed and they only knew him as Theo.

“Dinner was sent by the alphas.”

“What is it?”

“Lamb stew, pork pies, and that honeyed northern bread. Ale and water sent as well.”

Loras groaned uncharacteristically as he fell into a chair and waited for the food to be brought in. Margaery sat straighter in the bed as the food was brought in by the rest of the guards and set up on the table next to Olenna.

“We had lamb stew last night. Are they warming up the leftovers?” Olenna’s sharp tongue pierced the tension in the room as the siblings glanced at each other and shook their heads at their grandmothers antics.

~~~~~

Sansa took her meal in her room again, not wanting to see her brothers or even be in their presence. Conflict weighed heavy on her heart as she was torn between people; Margaery and her own duty to uphold the family honor and her family, her pack, she couldn’t understand why she felt a sense of loyalty to the viper. They’ve only interacted literally a couple of times and each time she felt they were bickering to annoy each other.

And her family. Her pack. Siblings she would literally die for and parents she would live for. The only people she felt that would ever understand her while letting her live her life.

But her father has proven that her life was something she was not allowed. Out of all the things he could’ve restricted about her. It was her life. Her hand in marriage to the one race Wolves had any predetermined judgements about.

“What is it about the snake?” the red wolf pushed her food around the plate as thoughts continued to tumble through her mind at furious speeds. Her body seemed to ache dully as the thoughts kept returning to how small the Viper looked on the bed while the Maesters took care of her leg. Margaery looked small, but it was the only chance Sansa got to fully appreciate the Viper’s looks for the first time.

The viper was gorgeous, no doubt about that. Her almond shaped blue eyes were stunning amidst the shapely nose and light pink lips, lips that held a constant smirk on them. Oh her lips...Dear Gods

Her brown trusses of hair contrasted her ivory skin divinely. Her small stature complimented the tall Wolf’s figure, her eyes just barely reached Sansa’s mouth.

Sansa wasn’t someone to deny beauty in things or anyone, she appreciated all the glamour and charm that surrounded her in her home. Finding it in others wasn’t hard when one knows how to look for it. But with Margaery, she didn’t have to look hard.

~~~~~

“We’re not sleeping in here, grandmother, we need our own rooms.”

“No one is sleeping in here but a guard. Take the children to their rooms please, set up whatever guard detail you want.” Olenna dismissed the entire room with a flick of her hands and everyone was a flurry of motion.

Margaery was taken to her room first and left with an additional guard, one to stand guard and the other to help her get set for bed. But it took all three of them to figure out how she would be able to sleep and eventually it was decided that she lay between pillows to prevent her from rolling around and tearing the healing skin.

“So I’m not to sleep with anyone else, great. Could just skin me instead.” She knew she was being very bratty about the situation now, but only because she felt somewhat normal only a couple of hours after an attack. The bite stung anytime she moved her leg, it stung when she relaxed and let her calf rest on the bed, and it stung in time with her heartbeat after bumping it in the slightest.

“Don’t be spoilt, we would never let that happen. We’ll take shifts though.”

“Wouldn’t grandmother dislike that?” She gave a melodramatic sigh. Theo and Avery both laughed lightly and shook their heads at her.

The two snakes were her bed companions from a very young age, they’re siblings who had been taken with the young viper princess. She was used to their energy and presence, their moods and feelings. It was nice to have people familiar with her and not surrounded by stoicism and coldness.

And she might as well get the cuddling in before she was doomed to a life with a stoic wolf. Margaery let herself relax into the bed, the warm blankets making her feel even more tired as the minutes ticked by. She watched the guards talk with each other about shifts and stuff for her, they couldn’t agree on what to do about leaving the main hall.

“Worry about that with the other guards, someone come help me fall asleep…” Margaery couldn’t stand them being so far away any longer, the yearning for another warm body to mold to hers was becoming stronger and stronger the more she felt the need to sleep.

~~~~~

Sleep evaded Sansa that night. She lay awake just watching the fore dwindle down to charcoal, then watched the ember fizzle out. Time was not acknowledged by this wolf, no matter how many times she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, nothing came. Sansa came to the conclusion that the events during the day had more of an effect on her than she realized.

She was irate with her brothers and their actions. Never has Jon defended her like that when she was absent. He hardly interacted with her as it is. So why did he attack the vipers? Surely he and Robb knew more than she did about this arrangement, they were practically glued to our fathers side anytime meetings happened. So why?

She tried to follow the train of thought that maybe his knowledge prompted him to react so violently but nothing could be so heinous and evil enough to warrant that reaction.

“Unless...the vipers wanted more than just me and power? No...they would’ve asked for it.” Her own musings were muffled by the thick blanket and furs that covered her.

She shifted to her side and kept an eye on the door.

“The vipers could’ve...provoked Jon and Robb...No, they aren’t like that. They’re too reserved and...relaxed to fight anyone here. Once they leave, it’ll be like it was a bad memory,” A smile graced her lips but was stricken immediately from sight, “I’ll be with them though…”

Flipping onto her back, she stared heavenward towards the ceiling. A small chill radiated down from the ceiling, even more so from the few windows in her room. But she was warm and if it were to get unbearable she would simply shift to her fur.

Her fur.

The Red Wolf was close to becoming the most loved member of her family in the North. She trained harder than all of her siblings, she earned her alpha title, and she proved to be equally efficient in day-to-day house work. She was a well rounded woman with the gift of fighting. Her stories were ones that were revered and full of pride.

And now her people have to see her given away like a possession from her family to the vipers. Her people have to see how disheartened the young wolf was, how faded she became in such a short amount of time. They won’t see her fight her way out of this, they won’t hear her speak out and demand everything to stop. Such a promising young wolf with a pelt like raging fire turned into a pawn to be given away.

Sansa was furious.

~~~~~

Margaery was woken up when the warm body beneath her disappeared and her face pressed into the mattress. Groaning, she sat up and glared around the room. First, her sight landed on the wall, then she saw Avery in her sleep clothes standing with a bow and an arrow in full draw. Sleep still obscured Margaery’s brain so when she turned to the door, she didn’t register the fact that there was a mamba slithering on the floor with its fangs protruding dangerously, and Sansa who was in her skin with an overcoat and her sleep clothes.

Now, since Margaery was still dazed from sleeping, her reaction was subdued and natural to her. “So we have a third for bed? Two’s a party, three’s a nest.”

Not realizing she was speaking snakespeak, or that the tension in the room was thick enough to cut through with a blunt blade; she tried to sit up better but her leg protested in pain so fiercely that she curled in on herself and moaned and groaned as the pain washed over her in waves.

“She shouldn’t be in this much pain if you people are like us! Don’t you heal rapidly?!”

Margaery heard them speaking fast, but the words were muffled and too raspy for her to understand in her pain. The pain raced up from the bite area, up her thigh, and spread across her whole abdomen. 

~~~~~

Sansa looked at Margaery writhe in pain while the two other vipers kept their attention on her, as if she was the one that went rabid and bit the viper. Giving the two snakes a disgusted look, she completely disregarded their warnings and went straight for the Viper and started reaching for the blankets before a third voice, one that rang with authority, stopped her.

“Stop right there. Why are you here?”

Sansa slowly looked over her shoulder and saw the Viper Monarch and a lot more guards in just in the doorway.

“She’s still in pain, Lady Olenna. Something is wrong.”

“We don’t heal as fast as wolves.”

That answer made her shake her head, that doesn’t matter. Sansa slowly reached for the blankets again, meaning to uncover her betrothed legs.

“Stop!” multiple people shouted.

“No! If the wound has a purple ring around the edges, it means she’s poisoned.” And as she spoke she gently lifted the covers and showed the room that the coloring around the wound was a light but distinct purple.

Avian poison.

“It’s… from the… Avians. Poison they make for the… cobras,” Sansa snapped into motion, swiftly uncovering the writhing viper and lifting her easily into her arms, “Where’s your maester?! We need to flush her system!”

One guard shifted in a flash and disappeared, the others tried to take their charge from the glowering wolf but were ultimately unsuccessful and were left to guide her to the Maesters room.

Sansa jogged easily, the viper weighing nothing right at this moment. She kept looking down at the ashen face and pain throbbed in her chest, and the more she glanced down the longer the hallway seemed to grow. Their destination never getting any closer while worry and frustration pressed down on them.

~~~~~

Margaery came too at random moments, the pain blinding her before making her pass out from the extremeness.

Sansa’s flaming hair disheveled and no longer braided.

Maester Salem gently wiping his thumbs across her cheekbones and lips as if he had salve he was rubbing in.

A wooden bucket right below as she started vomiting, rather extremely.

Sansa brushing her back from her sweaty face before holding a cup to her lips. The contents of the cup smelled vile and she tried to jerk her head away but the movement made her vision go black briefly.

“No no no, it’s fine. It’s medicine your maester made.”

The snake tried to talk but all that came out was groaning and muttering. Even though her body didn’t obey commands, her arms and legs felt like they were made of stone but otherwise everywhere was numb.

“Margaery, please. One more round and you should be better.” Sansa’s voice was a soft whisper, her eyes pleading and red rimmed as if she were crying earlier.

Once again the cup came into view and Margaery took a sip before grimacing at the taste. Definitely medicine. The cup wasn’t large so the contents were drunk in just a few gulps. But was seen again within minutes.

The vomiting made the Viper thirsty but even the water that appeared made her puke more. Nothing was staying down and the snake felt intensely weak. She was shivering and twitchy, her skin was hot to the touch and it aches when she moved. And it wasn’t until she took a deep breath, that she realized they were outside in the cold.

But then Margaery stilled in the wolf’s arms.


	4. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh myyyyyyy........

The Stark siblings had a huge rift between them now, bigger than any before this. The typical sibling rivalry only went so far and usually cleared up on it’s own. But this time, Sansa was willingly staying away from the Stark boys, only letting the younger ones around. She refused to eat in the dining hall or go anywhere where her older brothers liked to linger, so her hangouts were limited to the hall where the snakes stayed, her room, and the library.

She hasn’t been back to the vipers all day, the maesters had restricted her visits to Margaery. Snakes are cold-blooded and Wolves are warm-blooded. Margaery was overheated after having her system flushed and Sansa couldn’t let her go even after multiple people were needed to pull the snake from her arms. The feeling of Margaery going stockstill was still very alive in her arms. The sound of her last breath played over and over in the wolf’s ears. The flurry of people after those few seconds blurred in Sansa’s mind, sound was a faint ringing noise in her ears, and her hands. Gods, her hands were shaking and refusing to cooperate with her, so someone guided her to her rooms and got her into bed.

And that’s where she stayed for who knows how long.

But now she was seated in a quiet corner of the library with a book open in her lap. A few servants had come by to see how she was doing and if she needed anything, but she waved them off after reassuring them she was fine.

But she was far from fine. In fact, she was hurt. The idea that she might’ve lost her betrothed this early and this quickly, made her chest feel as if it were on fire. A weight pressed into the top of her head the deeper she breathed, and her hands and feet shook constantly. She was hurt and everyone asking her inane questions were blind to her pain. How could anyone look at her, and still ask if she was okay? Couldn’t they see her broken pieces when they looked at her?

“Lady wolf, the Tyrell’s requested for you.”

Sansa froze and she felt anger course through her body at the thoughts that tumbled through her mind at breakneck speed, “Why?”

“They didn’t say, milady. They’re waiting in Lady Viper’s chambers. Would you like an escort?” Sansa turned to face the servant, shaking her head as she saw the frightened expression on her face. The servant curtsied and made a swift exit.

The red wolf sat there and tried to muster up the energy to control her emotions.  _ They would ask for me right now. Probably to put the blame on me for losing Margaery. _

Sansa stood, wobbled a little before steadying herself, and slowly made her way to the halls that the vipers occupied. The lone wolf felt the warmth of anger still pulsating throughout her hands and arms, but the slow chill of anxiety and fear crept up her back and down her legs. What was she to expect from the snakes?

~~~~~

Margaery was sitting in a chair and covered with a warm blanket, shawl, and a wolf maid standing stiffly behind her. The viper felt bad for having the timid maid in an obviously uncomfortable situation, but the wolf royalty did order one of their own to be in the room with them. It’s not like they themselves were holding her hostage.

“Sasha?”

“Lady viper.”

The wolf’s voice was so unaccustomed to the southern snake, the northern accent was more thick in the common folk than in the nobility.

“Do you know what Sansa’s favorite food is?” The innocent question seemed to have put the poor wolf at ease.

“Oh, milady loves lemon cakes. And the tea you so graciously offered has been a new request every morning.”

That little detail surprised the viper, the shock of it showing on her face with unhinderance. The tea Margaery brought was something of a ruse, one to set the wolves up and see where the emotions fell on the floor. As it was a common delicacy down south one would assume it would be a  _ rare _ one here.

“They like the tea?”

“Just Lady Sansa, it’s taste is quite different than the ones we’re used to here, but I...oh.” Loras walked in and effectively cut the wolf maid off, silencing her with an unamused glance.

“Leaving spies out in the open now?”

“Sasha is no spy, brother.” His next glance was a full on glare as he sized her up. The wolf was timid but did not melt into a puddle from a Viper’s glare. Though, Loras didn’t really put effort into the glare as he didn’t demishift to further intimidate her. His eyes stayed the same light blue as his sisters.

So Margaery waved her hand as if to dismiss her brother's disruptive antics and turned back to continue to speak with Sasha but a guard came in next and nodded at Loras before walking up to Margaery.

“Lady Sansa is outside.”

Margaery looked up at the guard in disbelief, an eyebrow raising to further drive her point in. How could the woman on her mind arrive within minutes of speaking about her? Was she here on her own spontaneous wants? Was her presence needed for something else?

“Grandmother wants to speak to her with us present. Allow her in.” Loras sat precariously on a chair while everyone else moved fluidly into their own places. Margaery was stuck in her chair, feeling much more weak than she cared to admit.

The door opened slowly, but the figure escorted in was her grandmother and Margaery felt herself take a breath as she was holding one in the entire time.

“Grandmother.” Both Loras and Margaery greeted her as she entered, followed directly by Sansa. The wolf had her gaze fixed on the floor, complete downtrodden expression secured in place.

But not even a few seconds after Margaery had spoken, Sansa quickly looked up and looked to be in a frenzy as she glanced around. The rims of her eyes were red, perhaps swollen as well, and there were a few splotches of red dotted around her face. Yet as Sansa stared at Margaery, the viper found she was able to breathe easier now that the wolf was near her.

“Margaery made a full recovery, as you see.”

Sansa nodded once, not taking her eyes off the snake.

“The circumstances of the attack are  _ very _ suspicious. Any sane matriarch would take their people out of here and not look back.”

“But you’re not one to change your mind so easily.” Margaery felt heat pool in the pit of her stomach at Sansa’s voice, her words having no meaning to the injured viper. Sansa gave Olenna a halfhearted glance before smiling softly at Margaery.

The older viper tsked and grumbled about the disrespect in snakespeak, her hisses didn’t seem to bother the wolf, but the surrounding snakes all felt the verbal abuse the matriarch dished out.

“ _ I’ll never understand wolves. The disregard for her elders is appalling. If anyone else were to act like this- if we were in the south- _ ”

Seeing Sansa’s nonchalant behavior towards her beloved grandmother boosted Margaery’s confidence tenfold. She straightened in her chair and rolled her shoulders back before speaking, “Grandmother, what is it you wanted to address with Lady Sansa?”

The silence that followed her question was deafening,

~~~~~

Sansa couldn’t take her eyes off of Margaery, not even to show respect to the viper matriarch and such. Life flooded back into her body the second Margaery’s scent hit her nose. The Red Wolf was actually terrified to address the snakes by themselves, questioning her maids intentions the whole way there. What if it had been a trap? A way to get back at the wolves for what happened to Margaery.

Sansa could barely think about what her thoughts held on the way here, her nose and lungs filling with the lively scent of Margaery overwhelming her senses and making Margaery the only thought in her mind.

_ Margaery, Margaery, Margaery! _

The wolf in Sansa howled in jubilation and made her muscles twitch with the need to run up to her and  _ really _ make sure she was alive and well. But the people in the room were enough reminders that she needed to act civilized and not like an excited pup. Goose pimples raced across her arms and chest instead making her shiver slightly the longer she stared at the viper woman.

The words she said to Lady Olenna were muffled to her own ears, so it was safe to say that the hissing sounds coming from the old viper were not approving ones. In fact, the way Margaery recoiled slightly from her grandmother was telling. The hisses were mean ones, like she was yelling.

Sansa glanced at Olenna and grimaced slightly, unable to fully convey her guilt. And the second she looked back to her betrothed and saw her expression change from being raged at by her elder; Sansa watched as Margaery straightened up and looked calmly at her grandmother. Looking regal in her position.

“Grandmother, what is it you wanted to address with Lady Sansa?”

Lady Olenna glared at her granddaughter, demi-shifting to increase her power. But Sansa only looked at her for a brief second before returning her eyes to Margaery as well. The look the young viper gave to her grandmother slowly turned from confident stoicism to one of regret and then to one that was complicit as the seconds ticked by.

Sansa was smart enough to know she should not step between snakes challenging each other.

~~~~~

_ Fucking hells I’m going to die later, _ Margaery thought the longer she locked eyes with her grandmother. Olenna was never going to relent against her own granddaughter, not yet anyways. The older viper was the sharpest mind of them all and would only willing relent power when it suited her, because until the wedding is over Margaery is just a princess.

The princess viper dropped her gaze and bowed her head at Olenna, not fully submitting but allowing the older viper to take charge.

“Lady Sansa, I do believe you fear the entire wedding will be called off.”

“I-I’m not...in fear. I’m just really...uncertain.”

“Pups! Uncertain is a fool’s understatement. The circumstances of the attack on your future Queen have been taken into account and as current Queen Viper, the wedding is happening in two days and we will be gone by the end of the ceremony,” Olenna glared down her nose at a slight angle, her eyes forcing Sansa to silently agree with a nod. The wolf looked back to Margaery with wide eyes, uncertainty might be unacceptable to her grandmother but it was the exact emotion Sansa felt in that moment.

“Grandmother we can’t-”

“You have no say in the matter.”

Anger was rising in Margaery, the words Olenna spoke finally breached her ears and she couldn’t believe that they were going to  _ leave _ right after the ceremony.

“I should have a say, I’m the one getting married. Sansa is the one getting married. These are our lives!”

“Granddaughter, I do believe you’ve lost your tongue.” Olenna stood up and motioned for the guards to follow her. Olenna’s anger was barely contained and the irate look in her eyes could’ve made both Loras and Margaery’s scales shiver. But Sansa didn’t even seem to notice that Olenna was angry with  _ her _ .

_ Do make sure they stay together from now on. Wouldn’t want the pup to run to her parents yet. _

Margaery groaned,  _ We don’t need to be looked after. _

The dismissive hand that Olenna waved before she left the room was all the answers that she was going to get out of her grandmother now. She sighed and looked at the wolf in front of her before remembering that one of the wolf maids was also in here.

“Sasha, would you mind taking word to my parents for me?” Sansa spoke softly, her eyes dull and downcast. Margaery wanted to stand and move to her, but even the idea of moving her leg made the wound ache terribly. So she settled for smoothing out the blanket on her lap before speaking, catching the eye of the maid and frowning a little.

“Lady Sansa, my grandmother doesn’t want you to talk to your parents yet.”

“And why is that?”

Loras finally spoke up, his voice was slow and deep as if he had a hard time finding words himself. “She wants to speak to them before you do, so she can tell them what she wants them to know. And…to say you agreed with her…”

~~~~~

“What?” Sansa’s heart started pounding in her ears, the rush of emotion hitting her made her body  _ hurt _ . She couldn’t believe what Loras had said, she couldn’t believe how much sense it made now. The wolf was standing near the bed but soon started swaying in place as the color drained from her face, making her skin pale even more so. Almost see through even.

Words were spoken, but none of them were the words Sansa wanted to hear. She wanted to hear that she had a choice in everything, or that Lady Olenna wasn’t going to her parents and telling them that she agreed to be whisked away.

All she wanted to be told was that this was just some terrible yet vivid nightmare and all she had to do was wake up and go for a run. But her feet stayed planted to the floor and her mind returned to her head. The wedding is happening sooner than planned, Margaery is still wounded, and Sansa wanted….well she wanted time with her brothers to try and reconcile. She finally understood that they were just trying to protect her and it’s so sudden. None of the siblings were ever really apart growing up.

No, they were their own little pack. Winterfell never saw one of them alone or anything. They didn’t know how to be on their own, wolves were very family oriented but even more pack oriented.

Sansa was being forced apart from her family to become part of a larger power grab. Her status in the family up north and in the pack meant that yes, she held a lot of power IF she were an only child. But she was the third eldest and her opinion didn’t matter as she was a she-wolf.

Sansa was going from a princess with all the freedom in the land to….a queen of people who don’t know her and probably won’t respect her. She didn’t know their traditions or the culture. She didn’t know what to say as she passed people in the streets. Here in Winterfell, she at least was known and everyone knew her name. She was known and loved.

What would the Southern folk think of her?

All of her senses came back to her and she was sitting in a chair across from Margaery, the other woman was the picture of concern as her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes were filled with worry.

“Sansa, are you okay?” Margaery’s voice was raw with panic and anxiety as she spoke softly to Sansa. The wolf wobbled as she finally came to, everyone in the room thankful that she was already sitting down and couldn’t really harm herself. Sansa felt like the air she was breathing was burning her lungs the second she slowed down her thoughts.

“Lady Sansa?” Sasha stepped forward, hands held up in show of being peaceful, she knew what it looked like when the Red Wolf was angry, she knew when Sansa was going to attack, but….she didn’t know what this blank, vacant, distraught look meant. In regards to being a danger.

Sansa looked at the wolf maid and recognition flashed in her reddened eyes. Feeble attempts to grab onto Sasha’s clothes were made before Sasha kneeled down and was at the perfect height for Sansa to barely lean forward and whisper in her ear.

The room was a s quiet as a tomb so the whispers were heard but not understood. Loras looked at the two wolf women with something akin to dread. He kept an eye on them as they whispered back and forth before glancing at Margaery.

The conversation between the two siblings was a silent affair, both of them understanding the other perfectly. Even if it annoyed them to no end. They came to an understanding that it was wolfspeak the two women spoke, and by the looks of exasperation and annoyance on Sansa’s face and the epitome of fear and concern on Sasha’s, it wasn’t a good conversation.

“I can’t do that, Sasha. Not to Margaery. Why would you suggest that?” Sansa spoke loud and had actually put distance between her and the maid. Anger marred her usual beautiful features, but the emotion altered them in a way that Margaery found  _ irresistible _ . __

“Milady, I swear it’s only a meager thought of mine. Forget I said it.” The maid quickly stood and backed away from a now incredulous Sansa.

The two stunned siblings watched as Sansa spoke more in wolfspeak, her face reddening the longer she spoke.

Wolfspeak was a beautiful language. The hard K sounds were delightful to hear when the rolled R sound was spoken right after it. And it was spoken without using grand hand gestures. Sansa was stockstill as she spoke harshly to Sasha.

While Margaery was getting lost in the sound of her future Lady wife’s voice, Loras picked up on what Sansa had said in English and he was biding his time to ask what the maid had suggested. But gauging her reaction, he thought up a few reasons as to why Sansa reacted so harshly.

Sansa had abruptly stopped talking, though her glare was still on the maid. And when neither of the wolves moved for a few longer seconds, Loras stepped forward to speak. But Sansa had growled so loud and abrupt that he stilled with his foot slightly off the ground. Margaery jumped back from the aggressive sound that ripped from Sansa’s chest and tried to out more distance between the angered wolf and herself. However, any sudden or harsh movements made the viper princess halt and nearly double over in pain.

The yelp of pain that Margaery couldn’t help but hold back was enough to get the frozen wolves to move. Sansa jerked backward and glanced around with a glare while Sasha quickly made her way back by the fireplace, putting a couple of logs in the fire to distract herself.

“Is….everything okay?”

Sansa looked at Loras and her eyebrows shot up at his stance. Foot still hanging in the air, surprise still covering his face, and a tremor in his voice all gave away how alarmed he was. Not afraid really.

Sansa nodded stiffly before looking over at Margaery, “Are you okay?” Margaery mirrored her brother’s surprise, but she was afraid. But only afraid of what Sansa could’ve done to the poor maid.

“I’m fine.” The whisper wasn’t convincing and everyone knew that, but for Margaery’s sake Sansa relaxed a little before standing up and cautiously making her way over to the chair-ridden viper.

“Are you sure? I...I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“What did you say to her?”

Sansa looked over at the maid with a frown, but quickly looked back at the viper, “Sasha is omega rank, she forgets that at times. I was just putting her in her place.”

“What? Put her in her place? What do you mean?”

Now Sansa was confused, “I….wha-no, look I’ll explain later. First, I need you to tell me what your grandmother is doing.”

Margaery looked doubtful, frowning at the wolf in front of her. Crossing her arms over her chest, the viper knew that she held all the power right now. And she could practically make the wolf do or say whatever she wanted for the information that Margaery  _ didn’t _ have. But could the viper be that cruel?

“No.”

“No? Margaery, please, I need to know.”

“Why?”

Disbelief floored Sansa and she had to stop herself from yelling out, ‘REALLY?!’ But what really helped her was the teasing look that the viper gave her, her eyes shining as she smirked at Sansa as silence took over.

Sansa was over having people decide things for her, she was over them keeping secrets from her, and she was already tired of being used like a piece in a silly game of King of the world. So she had to play by a new set of rules, as her old ones were known and disregarded by most.

So when the tall wolf kneeled down in front of Margaery, she was not only telling the viper that she was serious, but also subconsciously, she was telling Margaery that she saw the viper as her equal.

“Please, Lady Margaery.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this happened. And I'm sorry for like disappearing from this story. Had a lot happen to me the last few months. but I'm back. and writing two stories at once, apparently. If y'all wanna check out my BOP fic, please do so!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


	5. The Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLOT FIGURED OUT YOU AINT READY FOR THIS
> 
> I appreciate every single read, kudos, and comment. Y’all make this gay mess an even more mess lol ❤️❤️

Margaery and Loras helped each other explain their idea of what Lady Olenna was doing, they didn’t really know themselves and it was bothering all three of them. The wolf had taken to pacing near the windows while the only guard stood in front of them, apparently the guard left behind was following obsidian law and not talking to his charges. And Sasha had left to go gather dinner for the trio, for the sake of both wolves in the room. Sansa was still eyeing the maid with anger before she left.

The viper siblings spoke softly in snakespeak as they tried to come up with a plan to ease the wolf’s emotions.

_ Probably shouldn't have told her about what grandmother is doing. _

_ And lie to her? I’d rather bet my scales in a losing situation. _

“Ouch.” Loras winced dramatically at his sister but kept a teasing smile on as well. The wolf barely paid them any mind and they felt a little better about talking only to one another.

_ I don’t like being used like this, my entire life planned out and for what? One idiotic throne? _ Margaery shuddered as the images of the war they passed on the way here to Winterfell came to the forefront of her mind. The blood. The screams. The terror. Loras and her grandmother tried to hide it from her as they felt she wasn’t strong enough to face that. But what she did see only confirmed what she knew.

War was meaningless.

~~~~~

Olenna sent word to the trio, stating that Sansa was to stay with Margaery from now on. Maids were used to gather all of the things she was to be taking with them down South. The wolf was quiet as she sat far away from the snakes, her eyes were blank and dull as she stayed staring out of the window. Her pacing had slowly stopped until she practically fell into the chair she’s in now, the distraught look petered off to a look of trepidation.

Everything was happening so fast that even Loras was having a hard time keeping track of what all had happened. He usually didn’t care for plans and what was happening, he went with the flow. All his life his grandmother praised him for his looks and ability to joust and fight. And he was a second born male so not a lot of responsibility fell on his shoulders.

So when he finally saw how both his sister and her future wife were reacting to the events that unfolded, understanding finally graced him. He didn’t have to deal with an arranged marriage or getting his freedom taken away. He was  _ lucky _ . And that just made him hurt for his sister more. Because now when he looked at her, she wasn’t staring at Sansa reverently. No, her eyes were downcast and just as dull as Sansa’s.

Neither of them had control over their own lives, and that made Loras want to help them out.

“I’ll….take word to your family. If you’d like.” His voice broke the trance in the room and both women slowly looked at him with confusion.

Margaery spoke first, waving a dismissive hand at her brother, “Loras, don’t-”

“It’s not a problem, Lady Sansa. I’d be happy to help.”

The wolf kept her eyes on Margaery, who was looking right back, as she clearly contemplated his words. “You’d do that? Despite your grandmother’s wishes.”

_ True… _ Loras hesitated for just a brief second before looking at Sansa and nodding his agreement. __

Olenna had instructed Sansa to stay with Margaery from now on, a small petty tactic to get back for the attack, which wasn’t received well by any of her pack members. Even some guards had the audacity to challenge the old viper. But she also instructed that any interaction between the ‘wolf pup’ and her parents be directed through her. Controlling the spread of information gave the older viper power over everyone

And Margaery was instructed to ensure that the wolf didn’t get cold feet and do anything drastic. Which was easier said than done, the wolf wore her feelings on her sleeve now.

~~~~~

The sleeping arrangements were already figured out by the time the betrothed pair were ready for bed. The bed was big enough that even Loras would’ve fit but he was allowed to go back to his own room. And when he left, he promised Sansa that he would take the letter to her parents right as the door closed.

“I know you can’t guarantee my safe return, but is there anything that can prevent an early demise?” Loras looked like the picture of calm, but Margaery knew better than that. The thin line of sweat that beaded across his forehead and the small twitch of his fingers were the signs she saw that he was nervous. And she was getting ready to encourage him in snakespeak when Sansa cleared her throat.

“If he lashes out and challenges you like I know he will, just tell him this, ‘When the snows fall and the white wind blows, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.’ He told Arya and I that when we were younger…” The melancholy look that crossed her face didn’t go unnoticed by Margaery, who definitely wanted to talk to the wolf by herself when her brother finally left.

“Is it true?” Loras broke their reveries with his deep voice.

“What?”

“The saying, is that true?”

Sansa looked at him and gauged his stance. Her eyes flitted over his features before taking into account his footing, and as if she suddenly approved of him she nodded, “Most of the time. Lone wolves usually refuse to find another pack when they’ve been banished.”

“Why?”

“Family, Duty-”

“Honor.” Margaery’s voice cut Sansa off. The two women glanced at each other with loaded looks before sheepishly looking away. The Tully house saying sounded foreign coming from Margaery, but the older woman couldn’t help herself when she heard the saying. Margaery had the basic knowledge of the northern territories, which house was more prominent than the others. Who would be a good alliance. And which houses demanded loyalty and honor rather than diplomacy and equal statuses. Tully house was the second powerful pack besides the Starks. And the merging of both houses decades ago is what is giving her grandmother the power she needs.

Loras noticed the heavy glances so he mumbled goodnight before making himself scarce. Margaery was well aware of everything in the room as soon as the door shut with a resounding thud. The guard was standing near the entrance, her back to the girls as she moved from position to position. But she did give them their privacy after helping Margaery dress down for bed.

Margaery was sat on one side of the bed with the blankets covering her legs, leaning casually against the pillows as she waited for Sansa to appear. Something about this new routine felt oddly domestic, save for the guard in the room. Both women were nervous to share a bed so early and quick, that neither of them really thought about the implications their marriage also brought on.

Like having pups. Or… baby snakes?

What was the proper term for infant snakes? Snakelings? Sansa was mulling that over as she let her body walk around the bed and climb under the covers. Her moves were slow yet precise that it had captured Margaery’s attention and held it until Sansa was settling down and getting comfortable.

The wolf was staring off to the side and twirling a piece of her hair between her thumb and forefinger when Margaery reached out and tapped her arm lightly. Sansa's reaction was subdued, as if she was already falling asleep.

“Hey, sorry. I just wanted to talk a little.”

The blue eyes that looked back at her were slightly darker now, almost a vibrant blue. And the look in those eyes was one of trust.

“About?”

“Everything that’s happening. How are you handling it?”

Sansa frowned slightly before also letting herself lay against the pillows, mirroring Margaery effortlessly, the trusting look disappearing in a flash, “Well… I don’t like it. It’s not fair what they’re doing to us. But… I guess I finally understand where my place in the world is.”

“Where’s that?”

“Behind you.”

The words tanked Margaery’s stomach, making it drop to her feet. The entire day Margaery felt that Sansa was angry that she was confined to a room with a pair of snakes she didn’t really know. Or that she was being forced to listen to a viper. She didn’t think that the wolf was having a hard time coming to terms with… this.

“You… you won’t be behind me. That’s not how this works down in the South. Highgarden is a place of progressiveness, we pride ourselves on not doing the typical hierarchy shit. We will rule together.”

The light in the wolf’s eyes completely left now, a sad smile was all that she gave to Margaery. “And cause riots? Chaos? A wolf ruling over serpiente isn’t progressive at all, it’s unnatural. I am to stand behind you and be a beacon that says the wolves support this.”

The viper felt anger heat up her body as she heard Sansa’s words. The North wasn’t anything like the South as she now found. First it was Sansa who put a maid ‘in her place’ and that confused and angered the viper. No one needs to be put into place. And now Sansa is basically a sad somnambular, letting herself go to sleep on her life.

Which was surprising to the viper. The wolf in the beginning when they first met, she was very quick with her emotions. Hiding and bending them in any which way Margaery took the conversation. She had a masters control over herself. She had told Margaery that herself.

So why was she acting so defeated now? Shouldn’t the wolf in her want to fight? Doesn’t it want to rebel?

The forlorn wolf in the bed was acting defeated. And all that was thrown her way was words. Commands to stay where she was and to follow any other commands from the vipers. Margaery could admit that it did seem daunting, having to take orders from a different race. She would have anyone’s head if she were forced to take commands from a cobra, and they were the same race… 

“Why aren’t you fighting it?”

“Why should I?”

“Because it’s what you do. Wolves fight for power and respect, demand it. Why aren’t you doing that now?”

A calculating look was all that answered Margaery, the light blue eyes darker again under a frown. Sansa and rolled to her side, closer to Margaery now by mere inches, and looked at the viper with curiosity.

“I can’t.”

~~~~~

Loras found himself in a new part of the castle following the tall wolf guard, he was taken down corridors that seemed to extend miles. But he did ask if he could be escorted to the Alpha’s chambers for a private audience. And the guards were unsure of his intentions.

So when he arrived at the door there were three other guards waiting and at the sight of him, they all walked into the room. And Loras thought it was nice to see they didn’t underestimate him and his fighting ability.

“What does the Viper Prince want? Another request that I cannot decline?” Ned Stark was a large man and an even larger wolf. Loras was almost two heads shorter than the Alpha but it didn’t stop him from completing the task he assigned himself.

“Alpha,” the viper bowed respectively, his neck shown slightly to show he meant peace, “I… have a letter from Sansa to you and your wife.”

Loras held out the letter, the wax seal showing was unbroken and prettily intact. The wolf leader took three giant strides and was in front of Loras in a second. The viper had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from flinging himself back out of fear. He stood stockstill, still holding the letter out, when Ned puffed out his chest and bumped into his hand.

A low growl emitted from the Alpha’s chest as he grabbed the letter, broke the seal carefully, and read it while still standing in front of Loras.

No one moved. It was eerily quiet as the seconds turned to minutes while the Alpha read.

_ Mother, Father, _

_ I understand what must be done now, your words have finally pierced my ears. And I digressed from my own plans of my future in order to maintain your lives in Winterfell, I must give up mine. I’ll give up a thousand lives of mine if it means all of my pack will survive. _

_ I agree with Lady Olenna, I will stay in the Vipers company and leave with them in a few days. It is not without great pain and sorrow that I leave my family behind to start afresh in the South.  _

_ Wolves haven’t been in the South for centuries and it’s time they go back. My presence will be the start of a new pack and new pups. I hope you will be proud of my future endeavors. _

_ Sansa Stark, the Red Wolf _

Yet soon enough time seemed to melt together as the Alpha finished, he held the letter out to a guard but his gaze never left Loras. Everything happening behind them was unknown to Loras as he was stuck in a staring contest with the Alpha. He didn’t hear Lady Catelyn start crying, or the exchange of rough words between the guards.

Ned shoved Loras suddenly, pushing him towards the door with anger in his eyes. Loras didn’t know what to do against this, words escaped him as he stumbled back from the menacing Alpha.

“Your people wrote this, not my daughter.”

“Alpha, I swear to the gods-”

“YOUR GODS ARE NOT MY GODS!” Ned had reached for Loras now, gripping his shoulders in his hands as he lifted the viper clear off the ground and pressed him into the wall. The grip on one of his shoulders disappeared but was quickly accounted for with a quick jab to the stomach accompanied by a menacing growl in his face. The viper prince didn’t dare make a noise with the Alpha right in his face, but his wince could not be stopped.

Loras could see the entire room but his eyes never left the Alpha, and he spoke before he could even think about anything else, “When the snows fall and the white wind blows, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives. Y-you told her that when she was y-young. She trusted m-me with that, Lord Stark.”

Time inched by slowly as the wolf held the viper against the wall, it was blurring together in all honesty and the viper was slowly starting to lose faith that maybe he said the wrong thing.

“Ned, put him down,” Lady Catelyn had materialized behind the Alpha and had put her hand on his arm to persuade him to lower the snake, “It  _ was _ Sansa, my dear.”

Loras found his feet on the ground a second later and in a flurry of movement he was now standing outside of the wolves room.

~~~~~

Margaery stared at the wolf, waiting for her to tell her why she can’t fight this. But the wolf didn’t move, not that Margaery was complaining, but even the light in her eyes had vanished completely. Sansa had finally looked away, eyes gazing down the length of the bed, possibly seeing how little room there was between them.

But even that new fact didn’t entice a reaction out of the wolf.

“Sansa….why can’t you?”

Muscles in her neck and jaw twitched violently in answer, her gaze now looking above them towards the headboard, her neck fully exposed to the viper. The showing of one's neck was supposed to be extremely vulnerable for both parties but Margaery didn’t even take a second look at the bare skin, inches away from her mouth. And that telling move gave Sansa enough willpower to look into the Vipers eyes.

Sansa was taught that a snake's eyes could be so hypnotizing whenever they chose. The cobras had garnet eyes when in scales, bright red and alluring, capturing the gaze of anyone and distracting them enough to deliver a kill blow. Cobra eyes were often compared to two pools of blood staring right back at you. So anyone that wasn’t a snake grew up on these tales that the Serpiente can kill with just a look. Training was taught so they didn’t have to look their opponent in the eyes, senses were trained to see, feel, and hear. Sansa was proud of the fact that she could hear the softest exhale from across a fairly large meadow.

But no one ever said how that Viper eyes were like the sky after a snowfall. No one said how their eyes were warm as they caressed you, or that the blue could be a little dark yet so inviting that you’re more than willing to give yourself over to them.

But the second she looked back into Margaery’s eyes, all of her lessons and thoughts and morals all disappeared. Sansa lifted her head off the pillow until they were sharing the same air. Sweet and warm breath mixed with hers making her head spin until she had to close her eyes against the feeling.

“Sansa…” Her name washed against her own cheeks and tickled her nose in a breathy whisper. The enegry vibrating between the two women made their hearts quicken in pace, thundering loudly in their chests. Their eyes held contact until a whimper sounded, but who did it was unknown.

Emotion erupted between them suddenly, their breathing picking up and soon Margaery, the brave one, slowly wrapped an arm around the wolf and pulled them closer together. Sansa reciprocated and curled into the older woman, her head getting tucked under the viper’s chin as she nervously placed her hand just above Margaery’s waist. The tentative touches sparked a fire in the viper’s belly, making her tighten her hold on the wolf a little, she was craving this type of closeness from the wolf ever since their first meeting.

Sansa settled against the snake and breathed in deeply, getting lost in her senses as they were overwhelmed with the viper’s scent. She smelled faintly of roses, but with a hint of smoke. Sansa’s nose rubbed along the top of a breast, the softness and surprise of the action shocked a gasp out of the wolf and snake. They tried to get closer together, legs tangling now as the urge to be touched overcame them.

Sansa pressed her face closer to Margaery’s chest, her lips skimming the hot skin just as Margaery ran a hand soothingly and gently down Sansa’s back, rubbing circles on sensitive spots. Both of the women felt the emotion between them flucuate, Sansa pulling away slightly to look into Margaery’s eyes while Margaery gripped the shirt on the other woman so tightly she felt her hands grow cold.

The lust Margaery felt was overwhelming to say the least, holding herself back was proving to be harder than she expected. But knowing that Sansa wasn’t in the most stable of states and her leg was throbbing but not really painful at all. It was a dull yet annoying throb that she could ignore if she chose too. But it did ground her when Sansa gazed at her with an unreadable expression. Her willpower didn’t stop her when she reached up and tucked strands of hair behind an ear, didn’t stop her when she ran a finger down a defined jawline, nor did it stop her when she pressed a kiss to a warm forehead.

“I’ll help you fight, my dear wolf. Don’t you worry about that.”

The tears went unspoken between them.


	6. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter, but with a lot of fillings!! lol

The following day was uneventful as the snakes started packing up and getting everything put away for the trip back to Highgarden. Sansa was busy with the maids packing her things, supervising them. Whilst the Viper princess was moved from the bed to the table in the room and then to a chair near the fire. Her leg was still healing, the bite wound no longer tinged purple but rather sickly looking pink. She could walk but not for long and she preferred to just stand in place.

Margaery thought about her future wife, the wolf was quiet the morning after their….entanglement? Cuddle session? Whatever it was, the wolf didn’t seem to want to talk about how they woke up. Sansa had a tight hold of Margaery’s waist, legs looped together, and Margaery had her arms around the wolf and a hand...on a very muscular ass. She can’t help herself when she wakes before the wolf, hand squeezing in reflex to waking up.

But the soft groan that the wolf emits stops the snake in her tracks and the brief second of not knowing where one was dissipated and Margaery leaned away to look down at the woman in her arms and saw the soft look of peace on Sansa’s face, it made her look way younger than she actually is. The viper slowly brought a hand up, the one that was on Sansa’s ass, and carefully traced her finger down from her eye, trailing along her jawline, swooping down her neck and coming to rest on the protruding collarbone. The wolf didn’t move at all and for that Margaery was grateful.

They were woken up by the guard and maid bringing in breakfast, making Sansa flinch away from the snake when the door barely opened. And the warmth the wolf provided slowly left her bones.

Loras came in after Sansa had left, the wolf curtsying to Margaery before hurrying out of the room. Her brother took the chair the wolf just occupied and started picking at the food on the table. Both women didn’t really eat much, a few bites here and there so there was a lot left.

“I didn’t get this much to eat, just a bowl of slop and that weird grainy bread they favor up here.” Loras smiled at his sister teasingly, but when he looked at her he knew something was wrong.

“Hey...tell me.”

“I think this wolf is driving me mad and wants to kill me.”

“They already tried the latter, and failed. And that failure states a lot about them. They’re too abrasive and rash, Sansa is the only one worth our time anyhow.”

Margaery glared at him, though he didn’t see it as he was piling food on his plate, “Loras you ass. Don’t act like that.”

Though the viper princess had to admit that, yes, the only good coming out of this was Sansa. The rest of the wolves hated seeing them around. She was almost grateful that they attacked and her grandmother wanted to leave as soon as it was possible. Almost grateful.

The heat down south caused the clothes to be extremely revealing, easier to cool off with less on you, and the bite marred her beautiful creamy skin and she figured the scar was going to be wicked. ‘ _ I wonder if Sansa thinks scars are attractive…’ _

Loras’ voice snapped her out of her reverie and she watched him pour some water for himself after he topped her off, “Look, I’m not happy about your situation either. Anyone who knows you and cares about you, hates it.”

She gave him a skeptical look, “Oh, yeah? Like grandmother?”

He grimaced.

~~~~~

A chill had settled over the wolf as the contents of her wardrobe and room were packed away effortlessly. She was sitting in the only chair in the room, her bed stripped bare, and trunks and crates were placed strategically on the floor. The snake guards worked with very little talk, only allowing two wolf maids in the room but forbid them to speak to Sansa. They gave her sorrowful looks as they helped pack up.

They didn’t even need Sansa there, but she didn’t want to even think about Margaery let alone be in the same room as her. And Loras was most likely going to be with her and Sansa didn’t feel like knowing what happened with her parents last night. She knew that her father would react harshly but that her mother would calm him down before anything bad would happen, she just didn’t want to hear exactly how they reacted.

Eventually everything was carted off and the room empty leaving the wolf by herself with a guard at the door.

This entire situation seemed off. Nothing about it was right from her father practically  _ giving _ her away like she was a possession of his, to Margaery and Loras sympathizing with the wolf. Her father’s lessons were based on the fact that his children were free to do what they wanted whenever they wanted. So why is it that now they’re older, the boys had to go to the wall for training and the girls had to be given away at the first inquiry?

This is something she does not want for Arya. No, this would kill her little sister. She had to bear it so it didn’t fall on her sister’s shoulders.

Everything was too complicated and required too much of her attention for only a few problems. That thought made Sansa’s head spin, the seemingly small problems consumed Sansa’s life and just thinking about it made her want to puke.

She had to bear it so no one else had too.

~~~~~

The afternoon seemed to drag on, an informal letter was left for the viper siblings by the two eldest Stark pups. Loras wanted to burn it right after receiving it but Margaery kept a level head and read the words the men gave to her.

Which...wasn’t a lot. The letter looked as if it were quickly scrawled out and under dictation, the words didn’t seem like any the men themselves would ever use, and it was only signed with first names.

_ The disrespect. _

_ Do we expect anything else from them? _

Margaery made a vague agreeing grunt before tossing the letter away. The appearance of the letter dragged her mood down more and she realized, with terrifying clarity, she wanted to see Sansa. Because the mere sight of her future wife-to-be seemed to cheer her up more than she’d like to admit.

The aforementioned wolf was gone most of the day and it’s almost evening time now, so it was almost an entire day without the northern beauty in her sights.

“Where do you think Sansa is?”

“Library, her maid mentioned that when I came back from seeing grandmother,” Margaery glared at her brother until he glanced up at her from his dagger, “What? Didn’t I tell you?”

“Obviously not, you ass.”

“Sometimes you say the sweetest things, sis.”

“Take me there.”

~~~~~

Fingers deftly traced the spine of a book that was a little on the well loved side, the gold corners were smooth from a lot of handlings and dented and bent from being dropped one too many times. But it gave Sansa a sense of calm everytime she held it. She didn’t need to read it, the words faded from being read outside all the time, but she knew every single letter used. She knew where every error was, there were seventeen in total and all of them were the misspelling of the last wild pack, Frektane. In the book it was Frentake.

The book was from an author that signed H.C just as numerous other books were signed by those initials. They detailed past events, the author speaking as if she were there right alongside Sansa’s ancestors. And for all Sansa knew, the author was.

But the book was written in a way that wolves don’t act or speak like. They were using flying metaphors and snake images. The wolves were described like how an avian warrior would be described, nimble and light on their feet and seeing the situation from above.

The book captured something that wolves have a hard time grasping, seeing other races as one.

Northern wild wolf packs only cared for pack members, if a foreigner came near, they treated them with hostility and anger. Because surviving in the North was a terrible way to live. The cold attacked rather than threatened, hunger killed relentlessly during the winter months, and anger ran high in multiple ranks of the pack. Omegas against Omegas and Betas against Betas. The only order the wild wolf packs had was death.

Alphas were found by the strongest wolf beating his competition, forcing others to submit, and injuring those who oppose him.

But the author had written the history as if it were a tale one would read to your children. They wrote that the wolves worked together to bring peace to themselves, educating each other every day to be better and to do better. They worked effortlessly side by side in the book.

But the stories Sansa and her siblings grew up with showed how unforgiving and how just cold can be. It does not favor anyone or anything.

Sansa couldn’t part with it. She read this every night once she learned how to read, she believed wholeheartedly that wolves, snakes, and birds can work and live together. She believed that anything was possible once everyone could set aside differences and focus together.

But that was quickly beat out of her once training started.

The book was all that she had left of her carefree childhood.

“Frektane means blue eyes. The last northern wild pack of wolves was named for the distinct feature their leaders bore. Ice blue eyes. Your eyes.”

Sansa went rigid once the voice started speaking, chills running down her spine as she recognized the deepness of it. Jon.

She didn’t say anything or even move, pinpointing his location from memory. He was standing three shelves away, leaning against the wall by the open window. His stance was loose and wary almost as if he were afraid to be near his sister.

“Sans… I want to apologize. I’ve been wanting to apologize.”

What for? He should be apologizing to the snakes.

“Please, Sans...Just talk to me.”

How can he just stand there and beg? How can he disregard all the lessons father gave them growing up? The Stark wolves do not beg, not even with one another. How can he show this weakness to his little sister? The anger that spread across her body like wildfire made her shake with anticipation. It made Sansa see red.

“I tried to get you out of this, out of here. Remember when I asked if you wanted to take a trip to the wall a while back? I knew what was going to happen to you. I...I thought if I hurt the one you were going to marry, everything would be stopped.”

“You weren’t just hurting her! You used avian poison on her! YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL HER!” The anger snapped and turned her body into molten lava, fire was blasted awake in her chest at his words and she stood from the chair, knocking it away from her in an instant. She zeroed in on his form and took a few calculated steps in his direction as he stood straight and held his hands out as he yielded before anything could start. Backing away slowly from his angry little sister.

“The poison was so deluded that it didn’t even smell like poison! She would’ve been fine!”

“You have no idea what you’re barking about! YOU KNOW NOTHING, JON!” Sansa grabbed a stool and threw it at him, hitting him in his left thigh and knocking him to the ground. He grunted as he landed face down, palms slapping the ground from the force of the throw.

And Sansa was on him in seconds in her fur. She pressed her paws into his back and snarled at the back of his head. The man beneath the giant wolf went still and stopped making noise. She could feel the small steady breaths he was able to do but the fight left his body far too quick, and that made Sansa even more angry.

She dug her claws into his back, feeling the fabric of his clothes give way until her claws hit flesh. He shuddered, making her shudder a little too before she took a paw and pressed it onto his head, forcing it down against the hardwood.

He couldn’t move even if he wanted too, he barely managed to turn his head to the side so she wouldn’t break his nose.

“Sansa?”

~~~~~

Loras had a hard time convincing his sister that it was best she stayed in the room from now, as most of the guards were helping set up an impromptu wedding day. And that piece of information was enough for the viper princess to stand and make her way out of the door. Avery was standing on the other side and was surprised to see Margaery limping out of the room with a frenzied expression on her face.

“Lady Margaery?”

“You say anything or even try to stop me, I’ll have you on laundry duty for months.”

“An idle threat seeing as I do that anyway. You can’t leave, you know.”

Margaery had a hand on the wall just a few steps away from Loras and Avery, both of whom had their hands held out in case she fell. She rolled her eyes at them and started walking down the hall.

“You’re not really stopping me.”

Avery chuckled behind her and she heard a few light steps before an arm was around her waist and she was pulled away from the wall. “Where to?”

“The library, I’m surprised you’re willing to do this.”

The taller snake shrugged as she smiled down at the viper princess, “It’s boring keeping you troublemakers in one place. I want to see what kind of trouble you bring.”

“Ask and you shall receive, darling.” Avery shook her head but kept directing their way to the small library that was closest to them.

Loras was walking silently behind the pair, watching his sister carefully as she limped beside Avery. Her walking was stronger now, the limp was noticeable but not as bad as it was yesterday. The wound was still slightly open, the part where a fang had made a deep hole in her muscle. And in all honesty, seeing his sister get attacked scarred him more than he would like to admit.

Their father always told him that his job was to protect his sister. She was the eldest and therefore the rightful queen of the guild. Vipers have been royalty in the Obsidian Guild ever since Maeve was shut out from the serpiente by the cobras. And since they still had their magic, though the magic appeared more in female vipers rather than males, the vipers had maintained their place in the guild.

Margaery was trained to use her magic whenever she needed but she never did, she always waited until the need had passed. And that usually meant that Loras had to fight for her. He begged her countless times to use her magic but she never even gave him the decency of answering no. He would try and start an argument with her about it but every time he mentioned her magic to her, she would storm off and ignore him for a few days.

But now, looking at his sister walk almost normally down a lengthy hallway, he knew she used it.

_ You used your magic. _

Margaery didn’t react, didn’t say anything, just a slight hiccup in her step that made him smile wide.

_ You used your magic! Avery! She does know how to use it! _

The guard glanced back at him with a slight frown on her face but the look didn’t discourage him from stepping up to his sisters other side. He gingerly grabbed her hand and squeezed it, he felt happy that his sister was able to use her magic to heal herself though he did feel like she should’ve done it sooner instead of-

“I didn’t heal myself.”

_What?_ _Then how are you walking?_

Margaery scoffed as she leaned more towards Avery, a sullen expression clouding her face. Loras still held onto her hand even though she tried to pull away. He gripped her hand as tight as he could without hurting her but she kept trying to pull away.

“Loras, let go!”

_ Tell me how you’re walking right now if you didn’t heal yourself with your magic. _

Avery cleared her throat and nodded at the door that they were now standing in front of, there was a faint growling sound coming from it. Loras let go of her hand and immediately reached for the dagger on his belt, his sword left in his room.

“We’re not going-”

Margaery lunged for the door and yanked it open. The other two snakes were by her side in the same second and they were going to place her behind them but the sight of an extremely large wolf on top of a man stunned them.

The wolf’s coat was a vivid and clean red, the color changing to a dark grey on their paws and a strip of white peeked out from the belly area. But the massiveness of the animal in the small library was very obvious and very intimidating. The wolf’s tail was sweeping back and forth at a fast speed and the growling was coming from deep within the chest of the animal.

“Sansa?”

Margaery broke the trance and it made everyone jump. The wolf whipped their head to look at Margaery and the snakes before it jumped off of the man and bared its teeth. It wasn’t menacing or even threatening, it was almost a ghost of a smile. The man that the wolf was on started moving and captured the attention of the wolf again.

The wolf turned around, its tail sending a gust of wind at the snakes, before it snarled fiercely in his face. It’s body was rigid and the muscles rippled under the thick fur as if they were liquid. It’s stance was wide as if they were ready for any counterattack the man could do, but when the man sat heavily against the wall on the floor, Margaery took a step back as she reached for the other two as she recognized who it was.

Jon. The man whose teeth are imprinted on her leg.

The wolf growled at him, its body blocking him out easily enough. But one could guess that they were intimidating him into silence.

They all stood there in silence for what seemed like hours. But finally the wolf stepped back and disappeared around the shelves. Avery moved the snakes away from the door when the wolf appeared behind them, bowing its head slightly as it slipped into the hallway they had just come from.

Jon coughed finally, making a lot more noise than before. “It was Sansa. She’ll...She’ll need help with some clothes.”

“What did you do to her?” Margaery’s voice was tense and low as she addressed the Stark man on the floor.

“I don’t see that as any of your business,  _ viper _ .” He glared up at her, disgust and hate evident in his eyes.

“She is my future wife, my Naga. You anger her, you anger me. Do not take my goodwill for granted anymore, Stark pup. And clean yourself up, you have dirt on your face.” Margaery turned abruptly and followed after Sansa, leaving the other two to follow her haste.

The limp was more pronounced now as she sped down the hallway as fast as she could, her dress in her hands and her hair trailing behind her. Loras was right on her heels and Avery by her side.

_ Loras, go to her old room and see if she’s there. Avery to my room. _

Loras nodded and turned around, leaving the two women still at a slow jog back to her room. Avery held out her arm, nudging the viper princess until she took her arm and let her take some of her weight. Margaery was thankful for the guard and their long history together right in that second.

When they finally arrived at the door to Margaery’s room, Avery slid in before pulling Margaery in with her. Sansa was still in her fur and laying at the end of the bed on the floor. She was calmly looking at them when they walked in and closed the door. Avery left them when Margaery let go of her arm the second she made eye contact with her wolf.

“I’ll get you some clothes, okay?” The snake moved deliberately and slowly, knowing that Sansa would watch every movement. But when she glanced at the wolf, her head was down and eyes closed. But her ears were twitching. So still, Margaery moved with purpose around the room to get her wolf some clothes.

She placed them on the bed, neatly folded in a stack, “I’ll be just outside the door, call when you’re done.”

Avery opened the door and Margaery slipped out, the two snakes looked at each other and both let out the breath they were simultaneously holding. Avery looked Margaery over once, making sure nothing was askew on her charge. And when she deemed her safe and sound, Sansa called out.

Margaery gave the guard a single nod before going back into the room. Sansa was sitting on the side of the bed she slept on, head down and hands clenched into fists. The clothes Margaery found were a mix of both of theirs and if Margaery wasn’t so worried about how her betrothed was, she would’ve appreciated that fact more. But the truth sat in front of her and the waves of sadness and anger hit her hard, even for being clear across the room.

“We don’t have to talk about it. We...We don’t have to talk at all.” The snake made her way over to the bed, still limping only more so now. The adrenaline of seeing Sansa in fur had left her body now and the pain of the wound was now making itself known.

She didn’t mean to make any sounds, she tried her hardest to make it to the bed and sit before she assessed herself. But the small gasp of pain had Sansa looking at her with concern. And then standing up and moving with worry as the pain was etched clearly on Margaery’s face.

“You need to sit down, you shouldn’t have left this room.”

“You should’ve come back, I was only looking for you.”

“Why?”

Why not? To Margaery it was obvious why she was looking for her betrothed, it was obvious why she was willing to put herself at risk to make sure Sansa was okay. She wanted the ache in her chest to stop and it seemed that the only time it stopped hurting was when Sansa was around. But she couldn’t say that to her wolf, not yet. Her wolf was confused and hurt as well, and it was Margaery’s presence that caused all of it. She couldn’t tell her any of that yet, not until they were safe in Highgarden.

“Why, Margaery?” Sansa spoke in a tense voice, lower than her usual voice and it compelled Margaery to voice her own thoughts. But she bit her tongue and gave nothing away.

Sansa groaned but still helped Margaery to a chair, kneeling to look at the wound more closely. The viper let her, allowing her dress to be lifted and grabbing it to hold in place. Sansa’s hand moved with confidence, hand grasping her ankle and gently raised her leg higher for inspection.

“Is this okay?”

Margaery wanted to say no, it was pulling on the wound a little, but Sansa’s fire touch stole her voice. She stared down at the places where her hand touched. Her palm was creating a lot of controversy and turmoil within the snake, who felt like if she spoke she would spill her secret wishes but thankfully the dryness of her throat kept her from voicing them.

“Mhm.”

“You really shouldn’t have walked around on this. You shouldn’t have strained yourself for me.”

Margaery bit her lip and looked away, she was having trouble breathing the higher Sansa’s hand went up her knee, fingers gliding against the smooth milky skin with no pressure, sending tingles up her thigh and over the rest of her body. It was exhilarating. The snake's heartbeat sped up and she was so sure that her wolf could hear it. And even if she couldn’t, she had to have felt it.

“It’s worth it, whatever the damage.”

“How can you say that? My family has put you through enough already.”

Margaery’s lust disappeared in the same instant that her wolf spoke, the sadness and guilt laced in her voice was heavy. And without another thought, Margaery reached down and placed her fingers under Sansa’s chin and carefully made her look up. Their eyes locked and the heat, anger, pain, and worry all disappeared. Both women held their breaths at the same time, Sansa’s grip on the snake’s ankle tightened while Margaery leaned down closer to her until they were close enough to lean their foreheads together.

“Whatever your family throws at me, I’ll handle it. Whatever  _ you _ throw at me, I’ll handle it. You are not your family, my wolf. You are so much more to me than this pain.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are dope. I love you all. ❤️❤️❤️ 😘


	7. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhh snap 🤭🤫
> 
> For ladyhydrangea, you inspire grand ideas outta me ☺️❤️

Margaery’s sweet warm breath washed over Sansa’s face like it was the sun breathing life into her. She didn’t dare close her eyes and miss anything that was Margaery. She was still kneeling in front of the snake, ankle still in hand. But her own body started moving on it’s own accord, her hand sliding up her calf, and her fingers passed over the wound before finding purchase on the back of Margaery’s knee. She pressed upwards and made the snake follow her lead, their foreheads bumping lightly every so often.

“Are you in pain?” The words shocked both of them, Sansa’s eyes widening in shock and Margaery pulled back a little.

The snake shook her head as she reached out and held her hand against the wolf’s warm cheek. Without prompt the wolf leaned her head into the caress, pushing against the urge to kiss the palm. Both women showed a lot of restraint in this very obvious intimate moment. They held back everything but the few places they did touch, fire erupted and made their willpower waver.

Sansa’s jaw twitched violently the longer they stayed still, her wolf yearning to bring the snake closer to her, to feel her alive and well in their arms. But Sansa stayed still, not wanting to scare the injured woman with her overwhelming need to protect her.

Margaery started moving, pulling away from Sansa as she pushed her dress down and ultimately knocking the wolf’s hands away. But the mere seconds that Sansa’s hads were off of Margaery was far too long for the wolf, and Sansa immediately grabbed onto her shoulders and stilled both of them. The snake looked into her wolf’s eyes and saw the wild look of worry and concern cloud those beautiful blue eyes. Margaery knew that look instantly, Sansa didn’t want to let her go.

By now the wolf was running on instinct, her thoughts fleeing her mind as she listened to her body and followed the movements without hesitation. Her wolf was jovial at the contact it had with the snake, it craved more.

Every move the snake made, her wolf followed wordlessly, the two moving fluidly as if practicing a dance they made themselves.

Margaery glanced at the bed, tearing her eyes away from the hypnotized wolf. She wanted to be closer than they were, she needed more contact with her wolf and the bed was the best thing for just that. So she tried to stand, sliding forward in the chair thus making Sansa roll back onto her feet and stand smoothly. The wolf held out her hands to the snake, palms heavenward, and a small smile on her lips.

The snake froze at the look, the sadness and anger that usually marred Sansa’s face vanished and in its place was this soft, gentle look about her. Like she looked carefree, just for a little bit. So she took hold of Sansa’s hands, pulled herself up, and pressed a small kiss just off to the side of the wolf’s mouth, lingering only for a heartbeat. Margaery had her eyes closed the entire time, not wanting to see the carefree look turn into shock or worse, disgust.

The hands in Margaery’s jerked out of her grasp, a small gasp escaping her at the swiftness of the movement. She squeezed her eyes shut harder, wrapping her arms around herself as she shied away from the wolf. Sansa didn’t say anything, she didn’t do anything except take a small step back from the recoiled viper.

“I’m sorry...I-I didn’t mean anything by it.” the words were barely a whisper from the viper, her eyes still squeezed shut. But they struck Sansa in the chest at the meaning behind them. How could she say that when Sansa felt  _ everything _ from those luscious lips?

The wolf was staring at the fearful snake in front of her, eyes wide yet dark. Sansa couldn’t believe the shock that went through her body when Margaery’s lips touched her skin. She couldn’t believe the scent that radiated off of her, how it filled the wolf’s senses and made her dizzy even though the kiss wasn’t even a few seconds long. The wolf would rather admit defeat than admit what she was feeling. But this was Margaery in front of her, how could she deny it?

But...she couldn’t hold it in anymore. The surprise kiss had given her the courage to reach out, fingers gingerly finding purchase on the slender waist in front of her, and tugging gently on the fabric. Margaery didn’t respond right away, her eyes still shut and arms tightly wrapped around her. Sansa regretted reacting the way she did, but it wasn’t her fault it felt like Margaery  _ burned _ her.

“Margaery, look at me.”

The wolf tugged a little harder this time when the snake shook her head once, the tug making the viper stumble into her and the wolf used that leverage to her aid, lifting a hand and running her thumb across the smooth pale cheek, feeling the high cheekbone, tracing under her eye, until her fingers reached the back of her neck and she felt the soft hair there tangle with her fingers. Margaery had let her arms fall limp, her hands bumping into Sansa’s arms before she clumsily searched for something to hold onto, finding Sansa’s biceps and grabbing onto her in a vice grip.

_ My Rose…  _ Sansa didn’t realise she had slipped into wolfspeak, her mind going woolly the longer she held the snake in her arms.

_ My Wolf… _ the words were soft and careful, as if she were afraid to speak them into existence. But the reciprocation from the snake gave Sansa more encouragement and she boldly dragged two fingers along the fine jawline until she reached just under Margaery’s chin and encouraged her future wife to look up.

Margaery had kept her eyes closed the entire time, not out of fear now but out of barely contained anticipation. She felt like her body was on fire and the air she was breathing was filled with Sansa’s heady scent making her see stars.

Lips met hers and Margaery thought she was going to  _ die. _

A small moan escaped one of them and suddenly their embrace became needy and the kiss turned heated. Sansa was careful, her hands fumbling over the snake's torso until coming to rest on the snake's delicate hips. The wolf pushed back against Margaery’s mouth, making her lean back and gasp at the force of the push, and she opened her eyes for a brief second. Sansa was looking at her with black as pitch eyes, brows furrowed as she realized the snake stopped kissing her. And Margaery couldn’t stand that look on her wolf.

Margaery kissed like she was fighting herself from enjoying this, nipping and pulling the taller woman closer, nails scratching the taut neck. She felt the air swell in her chest when Sansa pulled away to press their foreheads together. They had moved from the table to stumble closer to the bed which was still a few paces away. She wanted to fight the kiss, feeling as if they weren’t at this point yet. But kissing Sansa woke something in her, something that craved the fire the wolf started.

“Wait, I...I-Margaery, I-”

Margaery gripped Sansa’s dress and pushed her to the bed, making her plop unceremoniously onto it. The wolf clearly had something to say so Margaery slowed her movements, raising an eyebrow at the wolf as she started removing her dress. Sansa’s eyes widened ludicrously and the snake had to stifle a laugh that bubbled in her chest, but the dress was stopped midway by Sansa, her eyes closed now.

“Margaery.”

“Sansa.”

Neither moved. The air was electrified with their intensity, their breathing falling out of sync, Margaery’s heart was racing with excitement, but she was willing to wait for the wolf to catch up. She had already pushed herself onto the woman, something she regretted but not as much as she should’ve because, gods have mercy on her, she was already addicted to everything that was Sansa.

The wolf was still, her breathing minuscule and controlled, and her head down and hair creating a curtain around her face. The snake wanted to reach out and brush the hair back, she really wanted too, but in the back of her head she knew she needed to wait for the wolf to speak.

Silence crept over them, a chill finding its way to them as well, Margaery was still determined to wait but she was slowly losing the confidence she had gained in the last few minutes.

Margaery started to kneel, her hands resting softly on Sansa’s shoulders as she slowly, painfully, sank to her knees in front of the frozen woman. She didn’t know what was going on in the wolf’s head, what she was thinking or feeling. Snakes were so open with their emotions that you didn’t need to look too hard to know what they were thinking. Snakes reveled in being completely open with each other, they were all one people and there was hardly any room for secrets or hiding. Margaery expected the wolves to act like Avians, emotionless and controlled, the most basic emotions hidden expertly behind that Avian reserve.

And they were but only to an extent. They were free with their feelings, consent and rejection often blurring together but the end result was always crystal clear.

But Sansa was acting more like an Avian than her own kind, she was hiding her heart from Margaery.

“My dear wolf, do not hide from me. Please. Tell me what is bothering you.” Margaery tenderly reached for the balled up fists, smoothing them open when Sansa allowed the touch.

“I’m right here.”

Margaery shook her head, “No. You’re not. I can’t see your heart.”

Sansa shuddered when Margaery ran a hand down her arm, fingers teasing the hand open more. She intertwined their fingers and brought them up so she could kiss the back of Sansa’s hand multiple times.

_ I’m right here. _

_ Please, my wolf…  _

Sansa pulled on their intertwined hand until Margaery looked up and into her eyes. Sansa’s eyes were a bright yet dark blue, it was such a deep color that the snake almost lost herself in them. The back of Margaery’s hand rested against Sansa’s sternum, her strong heartbeat finally pulling the snake out of her trance.

_ I love you. _

~~~~~

The wedding the next day was quick, Sansa was whisked away before the sun rose. Leaving Margaery alone in the bed with her thoughts, the previous night passed by so quick that she realized that they didn’t eat at all and she was  _ starving _ but her own people appeared to get her ready for the ceremony. Since the Starks argued that the wedding needed to happen at night for it to be official for them, they were to leave the following morning as soon as light appeared.

Northern weddings were simple enough, the ceremony itself was swift and painless, just vows exchanged between Margaery and Eddard. The Stark wolves still followed the Old Gods of the Forest, because all northern wolves are devout believers and refuse change.

The wedding would take place that night, in front of the Godwoods that was within the castle walls. Margaery hadn’t seen theirs yet, the weirwood in Highgarden had its home converted into an overrun garden, but Margaery could imagine that the wolves had taken care of theirs and left it in its worshipping state.

Loras had appeared in her room hours after Sansa had disappeared and lounged about while his sister was fussed over.

“We leave tomorrow, are you excited?”

“The long journey home is nothing to be excited for, brother.”

Margaery was sitting down while the maids fixed her hair, her gaze circled the room once and she saw that Sasha was back with her. Standing quietly behind her brother along the wall. A few questions popped up in mind when she saw the small wolf maid.

“Sasha, how are you?”

The wolf was taken back, surprise widening her eyes, “Milady, I’m fine. How...are you?”

“I’m well. Sasha, do you know what would happen during this wedding?”

Sasha looked at the others, she was outnumbered four to one, and she let out a breath at the realization. “Well, Lord Stark will be conducting the ceremony. It’s tradition. And...well it’ll be between you two, Lady Sansa just needs to be there.”

Margaery hummed, displeased that her own inclinations were right. The north still believed in males having all the power. She had a feeling that everything up here would make her sick to her stomach. But what made her head and heart ache was the fact that Sansa grew up here, she was used to it. She was used to the harsh ways the north had never let go.

“How long would this take?”

“It’s short, you make your claim in front of our gods, pray, and then take her house sigil off and replace it with yours.”

That...was something she did not know about northern weddings. She would have to strip Sansa of her family in a sense.

~~~~~

Sansa sat in front Lady Olenna gracefully, tucking her legs in properly and folding her hands in her lap. The old viper wasn’t paying attention, but Sansa knew how she worked already.

“So tonight you marry my granddaughter.”

Sansa stayed silent.

“And tomorrow you leave here, one would hope for good. Terrible manners you were raised around.”

Silence.

“Snake got your tongue?”

“One would hope so.”

The smug smile Olenna was sporting faltered seconds after appearing, Sansa frowned slightly as she watched the old viper go from sitting straight and attentive, to slightly slouched and haggard. The change was sudden and unexpected that Sansa had idea what was going on now. When she first came into the room and saw the set up, she knew exactly what the old viper matriarch wanted. To intimidate her. But now...what was she after?

“There are moments where everything catches up. Moments where your decisions don’t make sense. Little wolf, in those moments you let them take over. You let yourself feel regret. But only for as long as the moment is. After, you dust yourself off and keep going. But I am sorry for what I am putting you through, little wolf, your marriage and life are but small sacrifices in the grand scheme of things. It’s time you put the red wolf behind you and move forward as a Tyrell.”

What does that mean?

~~~~~

Night seemed to descend on them more quickly than any other time. The two women had been separated for the entirety of it and both were very out of sorts because of that. The Starks had tried to find their way to Sansa but she was tucked into Olenna’s side for the afternoon, and surprisingly had actually learned a little from the old viper.

Margaery was sectioned off to her room still, spending most of her time there started driving her mad. She was thankful for the wolf and her company, her lips tingling at the memory from the previous night, but not being able to go wherever she wanted and when she wanted was making her scales crawl.

The two families had dressed up for the ceremony, leaving all other pack members out, and met in the Godswood of Winterfell and proceeded with the marriage.

Margaery was brought to the weirwood, her dress looking immaculate even in the torchlight. Ned was there as well, glaring at everything and everyone. The young viper could feel the anger rolling off of him and it was enough to deter her from trying to ease the tension. She looked out at her family and guards and saw nothing but stoic expressions, amongst them and the Stark wolves.

She would have felt bad for feeling quite excited to make Sansa her lady wife finally, but the past events and the way the Starks were handling everything made her guilt almost null.

Margaery the Rose Viper, heir to highgarden and the true queen of thorns, was to make Sansa Stark the Red Wolf, daughter of Winterfell and an elite fighter, her wife.

And what a couple they will make.

Ned cleared his throat and stood straighter, Robb was leading Sansa down the makeshift aisle.

The air was knocked out of Margaery the second Sansa made eye contact with her, the wolf was wearing a beautiful dark cream dress, it’s more intricate designs was hidden by the low light the torches gave off but oh…it hugged her figure just right and the snakes mouth went dry. The cloak on her shoulders flowed freely down her back but stopped short at her knees, the direwolf sigil looking menacing from behind.

Sansa had a similar stoic look about her when she appeared but when she looked at Margaery, heat rushed to her face when she saw how low the collar went on the snake's dress, or how skinny the straps over her shoulders were. The color of her dress was an off white, with the rose sigil sewn into the back.

Robb stopped in front of his father, his eyes red from anger or sorrow, and he waited for the alpha to speak.

Ned’s deep voice reverberated in the small forest, “Who comes before the Old Gods this night?”

“Sansa, of the House Stark, comes here to be wed. A woman grown and f-flowered, trueborn, and noble. She comes to beg the blessings of the Gods. Who...who comes to claim her?” Robb wanted to grind his teeth and snarl at the viper woman next to him, but he gave her a glance and saw she was staring at his father.

“Margaery, of the House Tyrell, heir to Highgarden. Who gives her?” If her voice sounded breathy, she didn’t mean it.

“Robb, of House Stark. Who is her eldest brother, eldest son to Lord Stark.”

Ned looked at Margaery as she and Sansa moved to stand beside each other. He waited until both women were looking at him before turning to Sansa, “Lady Sansa, daughter, will you take this woman?”

Ned’s voice was full of emotion, as if he were nearly choking on it, his eyes were watery and his hands shaking. But he looked at his daughter and saw strength and courage in her eyes. He looked at Margaery and saw something akin to wonder and surprise.

The silence wasn’t long, Sansa took a deep breath before looking her father right in the eyes, “I take this woman.”

Everyone watched as the two women intertwined their hands and faced each other briefly, Sansa kneeling first and holding out her arm to help Margaery down to her knees. The light dusting of snow disappeared instantly under their dresses, the torchlights gave the forest a nice amber glow, so it was easy enough for both women to bow their heads and pray.

Margaery prayed for peace and love for her wolf.

Sansa prayed for love and faith for herself and her...wife.

As if they had practiced this, both of them lifted their heads at the same time and looked at one another. Ned helped them up, paying close attention to the snake as he did so.

But Margaery only had eyes for Sansa. When they were standing, Margaery reached for the cloak on Sansa’s shoulders and unclasped it, letting it fall to one side before undoing the other clasp. Robb caught the falling garment before Margaery could catch it, but she didn’t mind. One less thing to worry about. And she took her cloak off, to wrap it around Sansa and pull her closer. No one said anything about a kiss to end it, so Margaery would have to wait.

But...they were married.

  
  



	8. The Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it seems rushed, it was, I'm sorry 😣

The cloak around her shoulders grew heavier with each passing hour. It weighed her down in more ways than one. Sansa couldn’t understand why she felt so fearful while the dinner went on around her, she couldn’t force herself to look up and look around at the people filling her family’s hall. History, war, family, and love caused all of her thoughts to swirl together into one giant mess which left her feeling lost amongst the people she thought she knew by heart.

Didn’t her father  _ love  _ her?

Didn’t he  _ know _ her?

He trained her himself, he taught her everything he knew. But did he? Did he really teach everything to her? She spent everyday with him in her formative years, listening to everything he said, memorizing it. What had she missed?

A smooth cool hand slid over her own just as another hand came to rest on her shoulder. She dared a small peek, Margaery’s eyes dark with emotion and a frown in place. Sansa snapped her attention back on her plate that was still full with food and froze again.

She had to think about why this happened to her, once and for all. This would be the last time she could ask her parents about it.

  
  


The turmoil that was evident on her wolf’s face should have been deterrent enough. But that didn’t stop Margaery from checking on her every few minutes. The viper's cool hand soothed the contrite wolf, if only a little, and her words settled the sorrow and anger that fought wildly in her chest. The conflict would settle down and she would send an unseeing gaze around the hall before getting fixated on her food again.

“Sansa, how would you feel about a couple of bites, some water, and then getting to bed? We had a long day, I’m very tired, aren’t you?” Margaery whispered softly, her gaze pleading with the wolf to agree. Her skin was pale, hair dull, and her shoulders sagged. But she was still beautiful, even with all this pain breaking her.

Sansa sat up and took the cup that Margaery was holding, lifting it to her mouth and taking a large gulp before setting it down and grabbing a bread roll. She picked at it until it was mostly eaten, leaving only the crust behind and then her light blue eyes were on Margaery again, waiting. Margaery resisted the urge to cup her wife’s face and instead grabbed both of her hands and squeezed lightly.

The viper stood and announced they were retiring for the night, most of the hall visibly sighing while the families stood and agreed. No one wanted to be there any longer than necessary. And she quickly took Sansa’s hand and led her out of the hall. The snake guards were close enough that no one could hurt them but they were far enough away to not hear the hushed whispering Margaery was doing. Saying sweet nothings to Sansa on the walk back to their room.

And Sansa wasn’t as upset now, her hand clutched tightly in Margaery’s as they made their way. 

  
  


Before they left the hall, Sansa saw her mother and father stand, both of them with her father’s dark amber eyes and her mother’s dark blue eyes staring right back at her. She saw her brothers standing around them, varying levels of disgust and sorrow, their dark eyes seeing her. She could feel that they were trying to speak with her, but she couldn’t hear anything over the roaring and pounding in her ears.

And so she felt nothing.

  
  


“I don’t need help.” The words loud and terse coming from the misty eyed wolf. Margaery had led them to their room and promptly sat Sansa down on the bed. She didn’t flinch, didn’t gasp, didn’t get angry back. She simply stilled her hands and waited for her wolf to breathe.

“I’m just undoing the hard part, you can do the rest IF you help me. I need help.” The viper undid a few buttons before leaning back to look down at Sansa’s face. Her wolf was frowning still, eyes downcast and hands clenched together. Margaery could feel the tremors roll through her body, feel her shaking with every breath.

The snake took a step back, a little too far, and pain shot up her leg in the same instance which made the back of her head ache and made her vision go blurry from the suddenness.

“Whoa, Margaery.” Hot hands gripped her biceps and she was yanked back up right. Her chest bumped into Sansa’s and both women grunted at the impact. Margaery was too dazed to say anything and instead let herself be guided, sitting right where Sansa was just a few seconds before.

She steadied herself, closing her eyes against the spinning feeling that made her head swirl. She could feel Sansa’s hands fluttering over her body, fingers prodding along her leg until they stopped.

“Your grandmother said you don’t heal as fast as I’m used to. A bite like this on one of my people would be healed in three days.”

“Don’t rub it in.” Margaery sighed, her throat tightening with pain the longer Sansa worked on her leg.

Sansa gave a small laugh, “Sorry, I just...How did you....heal overnight?”

Margaery opened her eyes finally, fear now constricting her throat and chest. She saw Sansa kneeling on the ground with her injured leg in hand. She wanted to pull away and put distance between herself and her wolf, the heat coming from her was overwhelming and powerful, it made thinking feel like an uphill sprint.

_ Magic. _

Blue eyes clouded with confusion just as fingers brushed the bandage but no words questioned her. Margaery watched as Sansa frowned but continued to work the bandage off.

Neither woman spoke, Sansa now fully distracted with her task of changing the bandage. She got up and gathered a few supplies, putting everything on the bed next to the viper.

And then she undressed.

The dress slipped off of her and pooled on the floor. Sansa gracefully stepped out of it and walked back just in her undergarments. The sight of the plain white undergarments and the intricately braided bright red hair forced all the air out of Margaery and she  _ had _ to look away.

_ Magic. _

Margaery jerked in surprise, flinching more when the action irritated the wound. But her surprise stayed with her when she looked down at Sansa, who had a sheepish look on her face. The wolf had said the word perfectly, the hiss in the word is difficult for people who don’t know snakespeak. But it sounded  _ right _ coming from her wife.

“Did I not say it right?”

The viper couldn’t form words or even thoughts after hearing Sansa’s voice in snakespeak. She didn’t respond but instead reached down and cupped her face, tugging lightly to get the wolf to stand. Sansa grew serious and slowly stood up, placing her hands on either side of Margaery’s hips. The air grew hot between them right before Margaery caressed Sansa’s neck and pulled her down.

Their lips clashed and Margaery let out a small groan as she arched into Sansa. The wolf had pressed the snake into the bed, laying on top of her practically. But something didn’t feel right.

Margaery felt how tense her wolf was, her back rock hard and her arms locked into place. But her kisses were gentle and warm, nothing like the hunger that raged in the snakes own body and spilled into the kiss. Sansa was holding back and the snake couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Please Sansa...please just...touch me.” Her words washed over her wife’s lips, who grew more stiff and rigid when the snake broke the kiss and spoke.

But the weight of Sansa disappeared from her and she felt tears sting her eyes. Margaery was so used to the warmth and presence of another person, so used to having someone to touch and hold onto. And when she met Sansa, touched her, breathed her in, she knew that no one else was going to make her feel this way. Margaery knew that this woman was her pair bond.

Margaery squeezed her eyes shut as she sat up slowly, her hands held to her chest tightly as if fighting against some hidden pain.

“Undress.” Sansa’s soft voice came from the right of her, the softness had her opening her eyes almost immediately.

Hands gripped her elbows and pulled her up, then an arm circled her waist and helped her undress completely, finally. Hair was taken down and brushed then faces were washed clean and finally, both women walked slowly to the bed.

It felt like it had been days since the weddings and not only a few hours prior. It was inky black outside with a few thick snowflakes hitting the windows of their room.

Margaery felt fresh and better now that they were ready for bed, she wasn’t hurt or in a frenzy presently. She felt calm and tired. And it didn’t register in her mind until Sansa had helped her into bed and climbed in herself that the wolf never stopped touching her.

She had her hands on the snake the entire time, that’s why Margaery felt so calm.

“I got you.” Strong arms pulled them together, legs tangling on contact and hands entwined. Sansa’s face was nuzzled into Margaery’s neck, her lips brushing the sensitive skin there with each movement. But once they settled after Sansa having molded her body to Margaery’s in a way that was both comforting and comfortable, silence surrounded them and no one felt the need to fill it. The snake loved being pinned underneath the wolf, her mind stopped racing and she stayed present in the moment.

“You...Sansa, you…”

Lips touched her neck and she felt Sansa smile.

“We don’t have to talk. We’re very tired, aren’t we, Marg?” More kisses pressed against her throat and she closed her eyes to the feeling. The snake weakly nodded, straining against the soft lips of her wife. She pushed herself against Sansa’s body and groaned lightly when Sansa pushed her harder against the bed. Her mind started racing again, thinking up every possible way this situation could go. Heat rushed to her core and she squirmed slightly under Sansa, hips rocking faintly.

Logic crept back into her mind, breaking the haze her lust brought on. She needed to tell Sansa something, it was important. What was it?

A hand splayed against her ribs and fingers dug timidly into the sensitive spots. A breathy moan left Margaery and she couldn’t find the energy to be embarrassed so she clung to Sansa more.

_ What _ did she need to tell Sansa?

The kisses moved up, under her jaw then over, trailing softly towards her mouth. Sansa cuddled more into Margaery, trapping the woman under her and firmly against the bed, thigh slotted between her legs which made the writhing snake groan lowly.

Margaery flinched abruptly, eyes shutting as she took ragged breaths, her hold on Sansa loosening for a few seconds before regaining strength. Words were muttered, snakespeak falling from her wife’s lips at a steady pace and sounding like a prayer. Sansa got short of breath suddenly, her mouth pausing just on the corner of Margaery’s mouth. Hot puffs of breath hit her cheek as the words petered out and heat spread out from her chest. She settled better on top of the snake, nuzzling her nose against a warm cheek, the atmosphere in the room was electric and it made the thin sleep clothing both were wearing feel like there were miles between them.

“Tell me what you said,  _ my rose. _ ”

“I...I need to tell you s-something.”

Sansa leaned up and kissed her gently, spilling trust into the kiss as much as she could, “Tell me.”

“Pair bond. Y-you’re my pair bond...And  _ you _ healed me. I can’t explain it but you aided my magic.”

Confusion felt like a cold hand pressed against Sansa’s head, but she didn’t know anything about magic to question properly, “Explain it to me when you can. We should sleep.”

Pair bond. Sansa had read about those, like soul mates but deeper. They were bound together in every way, right from the first glance they belong to one another. But they were rare to happen lately. It was more common amongst Avians as they were too reserved to be with anyone outside of their race.

Margaery reached up and tangled her fingers in Sansa’s loose hair and pulled her into a kiss, gentle at first but quickly their tongues clashed and everything changed. Gentle caresses turned into needy pulls and soft sighs were overcome by low moans. Margaery was feeling spoiled now for freely kissing her wife, she was already addicted to the taste of her wolf and how responsive she was.

So she whined, naturally, when Sansa pulled away with a small growl vibrating her chest and quickly shoved her face into Margaery’s neck again.

“We need to  _ stop. _ We shouldn’t do this here.”

Dazed and disappointed, Margaery nudged her wife with a small shoulder shrug. When she didn’t respond, she shrugged again harder this time.

“Darling, talk to me, please.”

Sansa growled so low that it trembled in Margaery’s chest as well. The snake could feel that her wolf was  _ extremely _ frustrated and that the growl wasn’t aimed menacingly at her, but rather to everything else.

“Sansaaaa...I’m waiting.” The snake massaged her scalp lightly as she kissed her hair.

“It’s...It’s not fair to you. It’s not your home.”

Margaery blinked back her surprise, “Oh...darling, it doesn’t matter if it’s not my home. You’re my home now,” It was all or nothing now.

The wolf stilled and her breathing stopped but she slowly pushed herself up and peered down at the viper beneath her. Her eyes were bright and filled with tears but the smile on her kiss swollen lips contradicted what the viper had mistaken for sadness.

_ I love you. _

“I love you.”

~~~~~

Margaery’s eyes snapped open when she felt the arms around her waist and the head that was on her shoulder disappear, letting the chill in the room shock her awake. She looked around quickly, finding Sansa’s back facing her.

“My wolf-”

Sansa shushed her, twisting around to grab her hand and kiss each finger, “It’s okay, rest some more. I’ll be right back.”

The wolf quickly got off the bed, grabbed an overcoat, and swiftly left the room. She could hear Sansa speak to the guard outside but the words were too soft and the door shut too quickly. Once the door shut and everything went back to silence, Margaery found herself slightly annoyed at her wife already. She huffed as she sat up and made to move to get off the bed, preparing for the pain that usually occurred with that movement.

But there was no pain.

The woman quickly moved to the edge of the bed and lifted up the garment. The bandage was still tightly secure over the bite and she groaned at the obstacle. Shoving it down was a harder task than she anticipated but eventually it fell to her ankle and she saw the wound up close.

It was closed. The teeth marks were distinct, obviously going to scar, but the holes of certain marks were completely healed over. Just deep bruising was left behind, the dark purple was unsettling on her pale skin.

_ The magic did work… _

Then she was moving, she made her way to the door and yanked it open, seeing the back of the guard first. She turned and looked at Margaery with a curious gaze.

“Lady Margaery.”

“Where is Sansa?”

The guard frowned, “The Godswood? Theo took her.”

Margaery didn’t get to ask her question before a new voice spoke up, “I’ll take you to her. If you’ll let me.”

Both snakes quickly looked toward the voice and were met by Catelyn Stark.

The wolf was also dressed down and her long hair pulled loosely into a single braid, but the look of determination was hard on her features. The guard took a single step in front of Margaery, not looking away from the wolf, but inclined her head to her charge.

The viper tried to hide her surprise but couldn’t, her eyes large, “That would be lovely, Lady wolf.”

Catelyn strode up to the snake, holding out her arm for support, and Margaery took it without much thinking on her part. The two walked together, the guard on the other side of Margaery, in complete silence for a little, Catelyn leading the way at a pace that was thoughtful of the injured snake. And Margaery felt completely...safe with the mother wolf.

“What will happen to her, Margaery?” The pain laced in her voice was heavy, making Margaery ache with it as well.

“She will be safe and loved. I won’t let anything happen to her.”

“How can you guarantee that? Snakes and wolves, we’re not exactly allies.”

Margaery looked down the hall, “We’re not enemies either. She will be safe because I said so. Because I...I love her.”

Fears cold tendrils overcame Margaery so quick, she stumbled a little making Avery wrap an arm around her. The snake didn’t want to look at the wolf, feeling like she revealed too much too soon. But the wolf gently pulled on her arm until the snake leaned more towards her, then she wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave a half hug.

“You better.”

  
  


They arrived outside of the Godswood a little later, the first signs of dawn allowed them to see Theo standing off to the side of the entrance, making Avery hiss in disapproval.

_ Is Sansa in there by herself? _

_ The little sister is with her, I’m not stupid. _

_ I don’t believe that half the time, brother. _

“Arya is with her?” Margaery spoke so Catelyn could understand, the calculating look on her face giving way to excitement.

Catelyn quickly sniffed the air and her smile widened, “Margaery, come with me. Will your guards stay out here?”

Avery hissed again but nodded her head once, she didn’t feel comfortable with letting her charge go alone, but she  _ did _ overhear and witness the approval Lady Catelyn gave.

Catelyn led them into the small forest and straight for the weirwood tree that was in the centre. Both women looked around before spotting the flaming red hair of Sansa. She was kneeling before the tree in an obvious prayer. But the small silhouette of a wolf was off to the side, in the dark part of the tree coverage. Margaery had an inkling that it was Arya in her fur, waiting as well.

They stopped just beside the small pond and waited at a respectful distance, but words were now heard.

“...to never hurt another living being for the rest of my days, may my pelt be my sacrifice if I am to break these vows. I vow this before the Old Gods of the forest.” Sansa stayed kneeling for a few more seconds before she stood up and turned to her sister, “Okay, rabbit breath, what did you want? I need to get back to Margaery.”

Catelyn stifled a laugh at the two sisters interacting and Margaery managed to resist her urge to coo at her wife until Arya bared her teeth in an obvious grin before running past Sansa and nearly knocking her over.

“Hey! You little-Mum! Margaery! What?” Sansa stumbled to a stop and wrapped her arms around herself, pulling the overcoat tighter around her. Arya bolted past her again, nipping at her leg playfully, she growled loudly in response.

“I see someone wants to play with you, darling.” Margaery laughed quietly at her wife looking exasperated at her little sister. Sansa groaned before turning to face wherever Arya was.

“Arya, knock it off!” Sansa yelled out halfheartedly, she couldn’t help but smile at her sister’s antics but it  _ was _ annoying right now. She knew that Arya didn’t want to talk because it would’ve been too painful to say anything to each other. But still, having her sister around before they left was a great surprise.

Catelyn stepped forward, leaving Margaery with Sansa,  _ Arya, get over here right now. _

Sansa smiled teasingly at her sister before turning to her wife, the smile still in place. Her heart skipped a beat when the full force of the smile was turned on her, she couldn’t believe that this woman was going to be hers.

But...something caught Margaery’s eye. Her gaze went from Sansa, to the weirwood tree. It felt like it had a pulse and it was pulling her attention to it. Sansa followed her line of sight and looked between the tree and her wife.

“Margaery?”

An idea struck her.

“Help me to the tree.” She held out her hand and Sansa automatically lifted her arm. The pair walked closer to the tree until Margaery stopped and started to kneel.

“Wait, you shouldn’t-”

“I’m fine, leave me be.” Margaery kept her eyes on the carved face as she pushed Sansa’s hovering hands away, memorizing every detail she could. The weirwood in Highgarden was younger but the face was more distinct than this one.

“I...I kneel before the Old Gods of the forest and beg for a blessing on my marriage. I am taking one of the North’s beloved members as my wife. I beg for love and happiness for her, I beg for safety on our travels, and I beg for love. For both of us. For I am hers and she is mine from this day to the end of my days. I will protect her with every ounce of my being, I vow this before the Old Gods of the forest.”

Two hands grabbed both of her shoulders, squeezing gently as they helped her up. She turned and saw both Sansa and Catelyn smiling at her.

She briefly smiled at Catelyn before taking Sansa’s hands in her own, “It’s only fair. This is part of my home too now.”

She barely finished speaking before Sansa yanked her into a hard hug. She let out a grunt from the impact but still wrapped Sansa tight into her arms. The sobs that shuddered through the wolf’s body were strong, making Margaery shake with them.

Catelyn had stepped away, finding Arya and standing next to her, waiting.

Sansa sniffled and buried her face into Margaery’s hair, tears soaking the fabric of her clothes but it only made her hug the wolf tighter. “Hey, it’s okay. I got you. Let’s go say goodbye to your mum and sister, yes?”

Sansa shook her head, burying her face a little deeper into the snake's neck, “There’s no words for goodbye in my language. They will know.”

Her words were muffled but Margaery understood. She will always find a way to understand her wife and her needs.

“Then let’s go get ready, we have a long day ahead of us.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pilámaya Zu for the vows! ❤️
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed! ❤️❤️


	9. Trip to Highgarden: 1/3-The Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oooooooh what did I dooooooo

The Rose Viper stared at her wife with adoration and sympathy as the carriage jostled slightly from side to side. No had spoken once the door shut and they had started moving, leaving the air thick with tension. Loras and Olenna were also in the carriage with the wives, but only for a short ride, Olenna wanted to make sure Sansa knew her place now and all the new rules that came along with it.

The woman had listened but did not make eye contact with any of them once Olenna started talking. She listened and nodded or shook her head on cue, spoke softly if she had too, but overall had stayed silent for the first leg of the trip.

It was midday now, the caravan stopped for a break which allowed everyone to lounge outside of the carriages for a little. Sansa had secluded herself away from everyone else but was still in sight of Olenna.

Margaery understood where her grandmother was coming from, she had planned this out and was seeing everything to the end no matter how many obstacles came up for them. Olenna’s hunger for power wasn’t always there, she believed in the Guild and what we stood for but somewhere down the line, when Loras and her brothers were gone. She had changed. IT wasn’t that they were holding her back from doing what she needed to do, but rather she didn’t want to involve them.

Margaery was the only viper worthy of Olenna’s time.

The newlywed snake stood beside her grandmother’s chair, listening to the older snake prattle on about arrangements and stuff to do once they arrived home. Words jumbled together slowly as Margaery kept her eye on Sansa. The wolf was staring into the trees with a frown. Margaery followed her stare and saw two wolves just beyond the treeline. Both were panting hard but did not move when they noticed Margaery staring at them.

“Grandmother, I’ll be right back.”

Olenna didn’t hear that, if the way she kept talking without missing a beat was anything to go by.

Margaery walked over to her wife and placed a hand on her shoulder, her skin was hot against Margaery’s hand and she almost yanked her hand off. But she fought the urge and slowly made her fingers dance across her wolf’s back.

“Who is it?”

“Arya and Rickon.”

“They came far. They can’t come anymore near.” Sansa grunted in agreement before standing and grabbing Margaery’s hand.

“Let’s go see them.”

Sansa started walking but Margaery pulled her back, “We  _ can’t _ do that.”

Margaery felt fear rising in her chest, the thought of Olenna terrorizing the young wolves was all she could think about. And she knew her grandmother would do something to them now that they were out of Winterfell.

“It’s my little brother and sister, I want to see them once more be-”

“We. Can’t. Grandmother is watching us. She  _ will _ hurt them if she sees them this close. I’m sorry, darling, but this is as close as we can get.”

Sansa looked at her with clouded emotions, her eyes dark and set in a glare. Margaery tried to sooth the wolf, squeezing her hand gently before reaching up and caressing her face. The wolf growled a little, deep in her chest, before taking hold of Margaery’s wrist and pulling her hand down. Sansa stepped back a little, eyes searching everywhere but nowhere near Margaery. The snake could feel the heat coming off of Sansa in waves, making her own body slightly recoil from the intensity of it, but she controlled herself and let Sansa lead them now.

“Don’t.” Their hands let go and Sansa was briskly walking back towards the carriages.

~~~~~

Olenna got her own carriage and Loras decided to ride ahead to Moat Cailin with a guard, leaving the newlyweds alone. Finally.

But it was still quiet with them. Sansa had taken to sitting the farthest away from Margaery as she could and Margaery allowed it. She knew that Sansa needed to think her way through things before acting. So they sat in complete silence until the sun started setting.

“I feel alone.”

Margaery watched her wolf as she turned to face her, face contorted with thoughts. She didn’t say anything but she did acknowledge the words, also turning to face her wolf.

“I just...I wanted to hug them. Rickon...He’s such a mama’s boy. He followed me around when he couldn’t find her. He used to crawl into my bed at night. He gave me dead flowers because he thought they were pretty.” Tears were streaming down her face and sobs shook her body.

Margaery quickly moved to her without thinking and wrapped her arms around the sobbing wolf. She whispered softly, allowing her wolf to let out her feelings.

“He’ll always love you, he’ll always be your kid brother. You’ll see them again, dear.” Her crying slowed down until she was barely holding onto the snake's dress and her eyes started to droop.

Sansa wasn’t hot, Margaery realized. Her skin was cool to the touch, almost the same as her own skin. And it didn’t feel right. Margaery ran her hands over her wolf, feeling the same temperature all over, while also waking her up in the process.

“Love, are you alright? You’re cold.”

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re always running hot.”

Sansa pulled away and leaned against the wall, “I’m  _ fine _ ,” she tried to pull her hands away from the snake but instead was pulled back and arms wrapped around her again, “Margaery, really.”

“No, you’re not fine. Tell me what you need.”

“I  _ need _ space.”

Margaery shook her head, tightening her hold on the wiggling wolf, “No, not going to happen.”

Sansa tried to turn away but Margaery was feeling like testing her wolf a little, so she quickly climbed onto her wolf’s lap, settling into a straddle. “Not happening, tell me what you need.”

The wolf pressed herself against the back of the seat, her hands fisting the material of the seat tightly. And she looked up at her wife through her lashes, as if refusing to look up.

Alpha _ , tell me what you need. _

Margaery was aware of what she was doing, she knew the steps and the cues and all she needed now was Sansa’s permission. In her mind, the stories about the snakes using their bodies to get what they want was  _ genius _ . She used her body whenever situations got tough, gauging the person's reactions to what she did.

However, Sansa wasn’t having it. The heat was back, making the air seem thick with it. Margaery settled more on her lap and wrapped her arms around Sansa’s shoulders. The dress Sansa was wearing wasn’t as flexible as the one Margaery had one, and that worked in the snake’s favor. Snakes favored loose clothing and preferably in the same shade as their scales. So Margaery had a flowy dress on, light beige and revealing, her shoulders and legs showing a lot of skin. It was getting really warm in the carriage the longer she sat on her wife’s lap and waited for her to start talking.

~~~~~

_ I’m going to die. I’m going to die. I’m going to _ die. Sansa had to keep her eyes closed so she wouldn’t see her wife doing what she was doing. The weight on her lap caused her wolf to rage inside of her. She wanted to touch Margaery, wanted to kiss her and hold her and….and….

A strangled moan left Sansa when Margaery leaned forward and placed a hard kiss under her right ear, lips nibbling her lobe faintly. Her hands immediately went to the waist in front of her and held her still. Margaery kept her head down and lips on her neck as she whispered the same thing over and over, “Let me take care of you, tell me what you need, love.”

Hands gripped and groped various parts of her body, enticing more small moans from the conflicted wolf, her body started reacting without prompt from herself, hands pulling Margaery down as she pushed her hips up for  _ any _ friction.

And it seemed Margaery had the same idea, pulling her until they were chest to chest and nearly panting. The snake quickly kisses Sansa so she wouldn’t make so much noise lest their guards figure out what is going on.

Sansa couldn’t hold back anymore, kissing with unrestrained fervor, not at all shy anymore the more her wife touched her. Raging heat bloomed in her chest and she felt her wolf take control. It felt like someone doused her in cold water when her wolf took control, her body moving on its own as she was helpless to watch. But all that happened was her taking Margaery’s head in her hands and kissing her hard as she massaged her fingers into the loose hair. Tongue and teeth bumped and danced, moans and sighs became more frequent as dresses were pushed aside and more skin revealed.

The snake pulled away, forcing Sansa back after she followed with a hand on her chest. Her breathing was hard and fast, her chest felt like it was on fire, and her legs felt weak. She needed air but that was quickly forgotten once Sansa latched onto her neck again and  _ bit down _ .

A loud moan ripped from her throat, silencing both of them and everyone outside around the carriage. Her thighs felt sticky with her excitement, her mind foggy, and limbs weak but still didn’t have enough time to gather herself before the door opened and a guard peered inside.

“We’re fine.” Sansa answered, her voice rough and low. The guard looked around haphazardly and shut the door with a simple nod.

The sight he saw. Margaery’s dress pushed down her shoulders, barely keeping her chest bound, hair disheveled on both women, and a snake wrapped up in a wolf’s arms.

~~~~~

The encounter is not forgotten but also not spoken of from either the guards or anyone else. And it was after a quick dinner and settling into their respective tents for the night, Moat Cailin was still half a day away so that meant Loras was still half a day away and nowhere near to tease her about getting caught.

But electricity has been buzzing between the wolf and the viper ever since they were interrupted. Lingering touches and loaded glances, and with the soft whispers and subtle teasing both women were still wired. The teasing came from Margaery, biting her lip or tracing designs on Sansa’s thighs. She didn’t act embarrassed at all in front of everyone.

But no one was looking at them except Olenna. The old viper had a feeling that both women would fall for each other, her granddaughter was predictable as she  _ always _ went for the powerful ones. But she soon realized that the wolf she had chosen as a Naga for her granddaughter wasn’t a typical northern wolf. This wolf had venom within her.

And for now, she’ll let them play with each other, obsess over each other, and be there for each other. Until they won’t be.

~~~~~

Sansa was standing outside the tent, talking with Avery about going for a run in the morning. Olenna had told her she needed to take a guard with her when she needed to shift, and she couldn’t go any farther than deemed necessary. And Sansa was being civil about it, about being told what to do and how to do it. It bothered Margaery actually, how easy Sansa was taking orders from her grandmother.

She didn’t have long to ponder that thought when Sansa came in. Her hair was out of the braids and was all wavy down her back, crowning her flushed face in red.

The wolf stood motionless by the tent opening, staring at the bed Margaery was waiting in, furs barely reaching the top of her breasts. The snake worked quickly alone, undressing, washing her face, and climbing into bed. Naked. She wasn’t going to let anything interrupt them now and it was more comfortable.

“Blow out the candles when you’re done. I’m waiting.” Sansa snapped into action and quickly moved around the tent herself, making Margaery smile and laugh a little.

The last candle went out and everything got quiet with it. Sansa didn’t move from her spot at the end of the bed, but Margaery figured she would wait. So she settled into the middle of the bed and let go of the furs, spreading her arms out as she closed her eyes.

Fingers grazed her cheek and she shuddered at the unexpected touch. Her body started heating up and she could  _ feel _ her excitement pooling between her legs. The furs were thrown off of her, carelessly drooping into a puddle on the rug under the bed, and Sansa was crawling over her. Her eyes were dark and sparkling in the low light from the campfire outside the tent. Both let out breathy moans when they touched skin to skin, the sensation driving Margery wild with lust.

“Do we need to be quiet?”

Margaery nodded not able to find the words, eyes opening yet never leaving Sansa’s.

“Shame, can’t have you the way I want you.” Sansa leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss, much different than in the carriage. Her fingers weren’t pressed down and dragging along her skin, they were barely there touches, skimming across her skin and eliciting goosebumps. A thigh slotted between her legs and she groaned softly into the air, Sansa shushed her but she could tell it was only half hearted.

“How...how did you want me?” Somehow Margaery found her voice just as she reached up and pulled her wolf down to lay more on top of her, but she was met with resistance. Sansa held herself up on her hands as she looked down at the writhing snake beneath her.

“Like...this.” in a blur of motion, Sansa was laying on Margaery, head at breast level and two fingers stroking her folds as she sucked a hard nipple between her lips.

“Oh gods-” A hand was slapped over her mouth and her next moan was muffled. She grabbed onto whatever she could, rolling her hips into Sansa’s movements in time. Sansa switched her attention, kissing downwards now, her lips leaving a trail down the soft skin. But when she bit down on Margaery’s hip, she had to sit up and pin her wife down from the surprise reaction. Margaery tried to flip them, she wanted to make Sansa feel this good too but the wolf kept her pinned down.

Two fingers entered her and all thoughts flew out of her head in the same instant. She gripped Sansa’s hair and held her tight to her throbbing middle, sighing and moaning into her free arm as Sansa licked and sucked her clit in the same time as her thrusting.

It didn’t take long for Sansa to get Margaery right on the edge, the viper’s walls fluttering around her fingers more now. So she licked the hard nub before looking up at her wife, seeing her face flushed and sweaty. She smiled as she nuzzled into her thigh, “Marg, my love, look at me.”

Margaery twitched at her wife’s voice, hips jerking up, but she slowly opened her eyes and looked down her body right into the gentle eyes of her wolf.

“You like biting.”

Flames of heat raced up her chest and coloured her cheeks, but she nodded, not wanting to deny the truth.

The smile she received sent tremors down her back, Sansa looked absolutely  _ mischievous _ at that admission, her eyes glimmering in the low light. Her thrusting slowed before picking up, rougher now, thumb finding the hard nub and rubbing quick circles. Margaery had to cover her face with both of her arms as the pleasure made her mind go numb in a frenzy.

“Mor-” Sansa bit down on her thigh and her vision went from black to seeing stars. She arched into Sansa, needing more but not being able to handle it. Sansa kept working her through the high, pumping fast and curling her fingers until Margaery had to roll away the best she could.

“More?” The wolf slowed her movements until she stopped completely, licking and kissing her mess clean. Margaery smiled lazily as Sansa moved to lay beside her, taking the weary snake into her arms and kissing everywhere she could reach.

“Sans…”

“Hmm?”

“What did you say yesterday, in wolfspeak?”

Sansa leaned her head against Margaery’s, suddenly very serious, “That I love you.”

Is this what love is?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....embarrassing 😅


	10. Trip to Highgarden: 2/3-The Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW 10 CHAPTERS honestly, this story was supposed to be in 3 long parts not TEN. holay! I love the support for this story, it means so much to me that people like this and enjoy it. 😭😭❤️❤️❤️ ima go be a crybaby now, ENJOY
> 
> (also didn't know what to name this chapter, had a minor crisis before uploading 😅😅)

It was warm and dark when Margaery was woken up by the disappearance of her wife’s body against hers. She groaned, stretching a little and finding herself sore, the pull on some muscles made her smile. But, she opened her eyes and saw the smooth back of her wife as she sat straight on the edge of the bed.

The viper was, once again, slightly annoyed at her wife for leaving the bed so early.

“Don’t you dare leav e.”

“Go back to sleep. I’m just going-”

Margaery sprang forward and wrapped her arms around her wife, ignoring the soreness she now felt lower than before, “Don’t. Leave.” She pressed a kiss to Sansa’s neck, teeth teasing the warm skin before she moved lower.

Sansa’s hands came up to stop her but instead she grabbed her shoulders and she was pushed back onto the bed suddenly. She fell against the pillow and giggled lightly as she watched Sansa crawl over her body again, the hunger from last night reappearing on her face. Margaery couldn’t help the squeal that escaped her throat when Sansa forced her leg between her tightly closed ones. The snake was in disbelief at this reaction, she didn’t think she was going to get Sansa like this for a while. And she certainly didn’t anticipate how well-versed the wolf was. She was  _ never _ going to complain about this.

Sansa leaned down and pressed a small kiss on her cheek before she nipped at the tip of Margaery’s nose gently. Margaery didn’t mind that the wolf seemed to excessively use her teeth on her, something that no one did with the vipers so willingly, and revelled in the feeling of it being her pair bond.

Her wolf pushed herself up, holding herself up easily enough, making her arm muscles bulge a little with the strain. Margaery’s hands came up and slowly rubbed up and down on the arms, the touch causing Sansa to growl lowly in her chest.

“Are you glad you didn’t leave?” Margaery’s hands moved from her arms to lovingly caress her neck, rubbing the strained muscles there too. Sansa growled louder this time, and dropped on top of the snake, immediately nuzzling into her neck and licking the skin there. They were stomach to stomach and chest to chest, warmth surrounding them in a cloud which allowed Margaery to  _ smell _ her wife’s arousal. It was musky and powerful, the scent filling her senses the more she breathed it in.

Lust flooded her senses then, venom swelling in her gums from the abrupt need, and she could feel herself slip into her demi-form, scales flowing across her skin in waves. She didn’t feel the need to bite the wolf on top of her but her teeth ached with the need to latch onto something. Without a second thought, she switched their positions and was straddling her wife before she settled on the bed. The speed and power that was displayed made the wolf go still, wolf like eyes stared back at her, lips upturned in a snarl that broke off into a smile.

“You can’t have all the fun, darling.” the snake ground her hips into Sansa, feeling hands grip her waist and aid in the rolling, she moaned softly when blunt nails dug into her skin. She loved being rough during sex, but also understood that they were vastly different in everything. Her rough might’ve been Sansa’s childs play. Or her rough might be too much for the wolf. The thought of having Sansa on top of her with a fire in her eyes made the snake moan softly.

She wanted to learn the ways of her pair bond silently. She wanted to lose each other in the sensations they both clearly felt, she did not want to leave this bed until she knew what and how her wife looked when she got lost in the pleasure Margaery created. She never wanted to part from the feeling of her wife’s hot skin against her own cool body. The heat that Sansa radiated was something that Margaery couldn’t believe was real, she was used to creating heat with someone else. But to hold a fire this close to her own skin was suicidal. It made her head feel fuzzy and bogged down, as if everything was moving underwater around her and it didn’t help that every time Sansa kissed or touched her the feeling intensified.

She pressed a hand into Sansa’s stomach, spreading her fingers out and flexing and enticing small growls to escape the wolf under her.

Scales rippled down her arm, the change subtle against her light skin, but Sansa tracked the movement with her eyes and watched as skin and scales played along on Margaery’s arms. Hands moved from her waist and fingers gingerly skimmed along her skin, following the ripple of scales.

“They’re so light…” Margaery shivered when Sansa spoke, her voice breaking the small reverie they slipped into. The snake on top of the wolf finally decided to do something about her growing need for the wolf. She leaned down and brushed her lips against her wife’s and hissed low and slow, tingles erupting over her skin when Sansa wrapped her arms around her.

Having Sansa under her made so many thoughts run through her head, but most of all, she couldn’t believe she had a daughter of the north under her, warming  _ her _ body and bed. She felt giddy and dizzy from that thought, a powerful wolf lay willingly showing her belly.

Margaery moaned when she pressed and rubbed herself all over her wife, feeling the friction from their bodies, the warmth of Sansa fighting the chill of her own skin and creating a bubble that only they fit in.

She took a deep breath and nearly groaned when the scent of Sansa’s arousal hit her nose, legs intertwining and hands grabbing and groping everywhere. Margaery bit the underside of Sansa’s jaw and immediately found herself looking up at the wolf, trapped between her arms as she held herself up, chest heaving from the effort of switching their position so swiftly.

Blood beaded on the wolf’s skin, right where Margaery had bit. The viper lost her breath and froze, staring at the blood that was now welling up slowly. The venom was still pooled in her gums, the metallic taste spreading across her tongue now. But she was afraid.

Sansa immediately knew something was wrong, sliding off of her wife and asking her what was wrong. But the snake couldn’t talk, she couldn’t look away from the two little marks that now marred her wife’s beautiful skin.

She reached for the wolf but Sansa grabbed her wrist, making her eyes widen with fear, “Sansa I…”

Fingers brushed the spot, smearing the blood across her skin. Sansa looked at her fingertips, eyeing the blood warily before rubbing her jaw. The fear intensified when more blood welled up from the bite. The stories of wolves losing control and shifting and hurting whoever was closest to them, flooded Margaery’s mind. Wolves hated snakes, snake venom being one of the few things that wolves can’t  _ ever  _ heal from.

“You bit me?”

Margaery sat up and immediately took Sansa’s head into her hands, turning her head to look at the bite mark better, “I’m so sorry, my love. I didn’t mean to! I didn’t use venom, I promise. I swear, I didn’t mean too I just...I got so...Don’t laugh at me.” Margaery frowned at her giggling wife, pressing a small kiss next to her bite, tongue darting out to lick the drying blood. But Sansa didn’t listen, giggling turned to soft chuckling as she crawled back under the blankets and covered the snake up as well, pulling her into her arms.

“Are you saying you bit me because you got  _ so _ excited, you lost a little bit of control? Did I make my viper wife  _ lose control? _ ” Margaery hissed at her wife and tried to push herself away, not liking the truth the wolf was laughing about. But Sansa held her tight, her arms becoming a cage for the wiggling woman, and she tickled her sides lightly.

“It’s okay, we all lose control sometimes, sweetheart.” Sansa’s tone was understanding but Margaery was still embarrassed, and so she shifted.

~~~~~

Sansa let out a gasp as she let go of the now large viper, laying on her back as the snake hissed at her. The scales up close look bumpy, her entire body was white except for three distinct markings on the back of her head. The shapes were coloured with reds and pinks but with brown and black undertones. The light coming from the rising sun made everything have a grey hue to it, but the colours on the white scales stood out and Sansa could see it wasn’t really a rose.

The viper took up less space than Margaery did in skin as she coiled around herself, her eyes were locked onto the wolf but there was a teasing glint about them.

Sansa sat up slightly, scooting closer to the snake as she held out a hand. Margaery quickly moved, sliding into Sansa’s outreached hand and rubbing her back along the hot hand.

“Wow...Marg. I...you’re gorgeous.”

Those words made Margaery stop in place, she was afraid to show Sansa her scales in any other situation. But here, naked in bed with the pleasant memories from the night before still surrounding them? She realized she liked losing control and being in scales next to her wife.

She preened under the attention, stretching out and curling around the wolf, not minding the heat that cloaked them for once. Sansa ran one finger down along her back, feeling the muscles tighten and loosen from her actions. She relaxed fully, letting Sansa stroke her scales while she breathed in the warm air. Sansa palmed her back, fingers flexing on her sides, tickling her and making her squirm and hiss playfully. She opened her mouth and gave a silent hiss at the wolf, who only smiled and laughed in reply. Her fangs were tucked in, keeping herself from drooling venom.

Sansa was still laughing when she shifted back, legs wrapping around the wolf’s as she settled back into the bed. Leaning over Sansa, she held herself up on her hands and glared playfully at the grinning wolf.

“It’s not funny.”

The wolf gave her a wider knowing smile, all teeth and laughter, making the snake lose her breath at the sight. Sansa reached up and caressed her cheek, rubbing her thumb along her cheekbone, “You’re  _ really _ pretty.”

Margaery rolled her eyes before she leaned down and kissed her soundly, “Still not funny.”

Sansa wrapped her arms around the snake and held her close, looking deep into her eyes, “I think it is. You lost control. Over me.”

~~~~~

Later in the day, no morning run to soothe her cramped legs, Sansa watched as four people on horses came right up to the caravan, Loras was in front with a wide smile as he got off his horse and walked up to Olenna. He hugged her quickly and stepped back to present the people with him. The exchange made the wolf frown, her mood already sour from forgoing the run.

Margaery appeared beside her wife and both of them looked at them, “Oh, it’s the wolf guard and maid. I forgot they stayed behind.”

“Who?”

The snake placed a hand on her wife’s back as she leaned away from the window, “A wolf guard and maid, for you. Grandmother thought you’d feel better with your own kind around.”

Sansa frowned as she let the curtain go, she glanced at the snake and Margaery could see a wall building behind her eyes, she slid her hand down the length of Sansa’s arm but she quickly jerked her arm away. She internally groaned, she did not want to start from the beginning again. She barely got Sansa to let loose.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that, I should’ve when we left.” Still determined to hold her wife’s hand, she reached for the hand that clenched the bench tightly, her knuckles were turning white but Sansa took her hand away at the last second. The snake huffed and frowned.

“You got wolves to come down and  _ obey _ your orders?” The insinuation in her voice was hard to miss, Sansa had to be thinking that armies from the South were being filled with Northern wolves. 

The snake paused and looked at her wife with confusion, “What? No! They’re wards of Highgarden. They came from beyond the wall when they were pups. Like the rest of them.”

“What? Why are there wolves in Highgarden?”

“Sansa, are you...Do you not know?”

The wolf growled at her as she started rubbing her thigh with the heel of her palm, very obviously hating not knowing what the snake was talking about. She didn’t know what the south was like! Why couldn’t someone just tell her?

Margaery pulled her hands back and leaned a little away from the wolf, giving her space as much as she could without calling attention to it. She watched the wolf as she thought out all her options, the snake was able to see Sansa slowly understand the longer she was able to think in quiet.

“Why do they go to Highgarden?” Her words felt as if she were rehearsing them, clipped and curt. Straight to the point.

“Well,  _ darling _ , when wolves come from beyond the wall, your packs up there want nothing to do with them. The night’s watch sends them down to us, the Guild always takes in orphans or lost ones because it is our way to treat those with the respect we know. There’s quite a mix of wolves down there too, you won’t be alone.”

Her words settled in the air around them, Sansa breathing them in and trying to understand what they meant. And her wife waited patiently, hand inching closer to the wolf as the silence dragged on.

Sansa kept her gaze down, teeth biting the corner of her lip as she sat still. Margaery couldn’t help but watch her, studying the smallest twitch of muscle wherever one appeared. Her eyes followed the outline of her lips, trailing up the tip of her nose and further up, and stopping at the furrowed brows over blue eyes and long lashes. Sansa glowed even in the filtered sunlight.

“But...they’re not like  _ me _ .” Her tone, condescending and disgusted, made the snake flinch and frown.

“What do you mean, not like you?”

“I was raised without manners, didn’t you know? Your grandmother certainly doesn’t let me forget that.”

Without thinking, Margaery turned and brought her wolf into a tight hug. Molding herself to the wolf, feeling like if she didn’t feel her wife against her in that moment she would burst into a million pieces, “Don’t, don’t think like that. Don’t let her words get to you. Not to you, she can’t do that to you.”

Something ached in Margaery when Sansa tentatively hugged her back, her arms barely tight around her. But the hug wasn’t for just Sansa. The viper knew her grandmother’s tactics, break them down and make them dependent. It’s worked flawlessly with everyone because she tailored the plan to every individual. Margaery didn’t realize that until she was much older and much too late to change anything.

The wolf didn’t move or say anything, sat stockstill and held a shivering snake in her arms. She didn’t know what came over her wife but the viper didn’t loosen her hold or even out her erratic breathing. This wasn’t Sansa’s area of expertise with Margaery, she had no idea what to do when the snake got like this. It hadn’t happened until now.

So she did the one thing that kept popping up into mind, “Slow your breathing, sweetheart. Copy me, in….and out.” she attempted to pull away but Margaery held on tighter until her fingers were digging into Sansa’s sides, biting back a groan when it became painful. But she could feel the snake following her instructions.

“Okay,” she said after a few minutes of calming breaths, “Why don’t you...tell me about Highgarden?”

A safe subject that had double meaning. Calming her panicked wife while learning about her new home.

And it seemed to bring a little life back into Margaery, “Everyone is going to hate me for having a Northern beauty as a wife. You’re too beautiful.”

Sansa laughed a little, “Will they actually though?”

Margaery shook her head before pulling back a little, only enough to press her forehead against Sansa’s, “No, they’ll see...they’ll see us and know. And accept us right away.”

The wolf rubbed her back soothingly, watching her reactions for indications carefully. “And what would they see?”

Margaery shook her head a little, closing her eyes tighter as if fighting a feeling, “That...I love you. And...you love me.”

Lips brushed against the snake's nose, “And that’s all that matters?”

Margaery nodded before kissing Sansa hard, hands tangling into her hair as she pulled the wolf closer. The heat that was usually there between them wasn’t anymore, instead it was cool and Sansa was only a little warm to the touch. Margaery didn’t mind at all as she didn’t feel like fighting the urge to be sick.

Sansa kissed back but with obvious restraint and that frustrated the snake. She wanted to shake that feeling of dread from earlier and wanted to lose herself in her wolf again, to feel something other than the constant despair that seemed to follow her wife around.

“ _ Kiss _ me.” she hissed against Sansa’s lips, feeling her frustration rear up inside her.

But Sansa slowly pulled away, keeping the agitated snake at a distance. She slowly shook her head, “I think we should talk, and then you can do whatever it is you want.”

“To you?”

“Within reason!”

That got Margaery to laugh again and she went into the seat next to Sansa, hand reaching out and threading her fingers with the warm hand of her wife. Leaning against the wolf’s shoulder, she got comfortable and let Sansa do the same.

The carriage lurched forward and they listened to the wheels squeak as the horses picked up speed.

“What should I expect from the people?”

Margaery shifted a little, thinking over her answer, “Well...When you address them, you call them the Guild. And the only thing that really matters is that you show that you love me. Hand on my waist, holding my hand, arm around my shoulder, or a small discreet kiss here and there. If they ever thought I got married for war status, they would run us out.”

“Why?”

The snake lifted their hands, twisting them this way and that before kissing the back of Sansa’s hand, “A happy diente makes a happy kingdom.”

“Diente?”

“Like a king, but it’s been made to mean a ruler over the past few centuries. You’ll be my Naga, my queen. Love is very important to us snakes, my love.” She rubbed her cheek into Sansa’s shoulder before giving her a small kiss in the same spot.

“So...they will know that we’re Diente and Naga as soon as we arrive?”

The snake gave a short laugh, she didn’t think about that. But she knew that the Guild would demand another wedding for them to witness. She wasn’t against it, but she was unsure of how well Sansa would take to that idea.

“N-no. Not right away, but-”

“They don’t know that we’re married?”

Both women laughed lightly at that, Margaery felt ashamed for some reason but it’s not like she knew a week in advance that she was going north to get married. She didn’t even have time to tell her most trusted maid.

“I would’ve told them though, that I was getting married to you. The Red Wolf.” And that was true, she was already intrigued by the wolf from her stories before they even went up north. A little gory for her taste but that still fascinated Margaery.

“Will you tell me about your stories? Tell me about the Red Wolf and her truths?”

Sansa held her tighter and kissed her hair softly, “Someday, maybe. You won’t like it.”

“I don’t care, tell me everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks mari for the inspiration yet again 😊🥰❤️❤️


	11. Trip to Highgarden: 3/3- The Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this part done because now WE'RE INTO THE PLOT HEAVY STUFF AND I AM EXCITED. Hopefully its concise and makes sense, I was super excited to finish this part. Hope y'all enjoy, thank you for commenting and making my day!
> 
> We're above 3k reads now and im emotionaaaaaaal 😭😭😭❤️❤️❤️ so im spoiling y'all!! I love you all!!

Olenna had kept Loras away from them when he returned with the small group, who had dispersed and effortlessly blended in with the rest of the caravan. So Margaery and Sansa kept to themselves still, slowly their voices dropped to whispers and both women enjoyed the semi-silence that surrounded them. They didn’t talk much at first, a few random questions from Sansa and hushed replies from Margaery. Yet they still didn’t mind.

Eventually Margaery had started yawning and then promptly fell asleep on Sansa, the wolf not having moved from her casual position and she didn’t mind. The snake slept easily and quickly, cuddling up against her wife and immediately fell into a deep sleep despite the rougher parts of the road. Her book was within reach so she was distracted for the time being until the words blurred together and she lost interest. And having no other things to do she had decided to be grateful for the small nap Margaery was enjoying as it gave her ample time to think back on everything.

Her life had changed a lot, understatement, but it didn’t bother her as much now. Glancing down at the brunette, the wolf knew it was all Margaery’s doing for that, she knew that it was inevitable to feel the feelings they both felt. But at the same time she wasn’t like Margaery, she didn’t know that her pair bond had just walked into her life the second she saw her.

Even now, feeling the bond between them hum continuously, she still felt like Margaery Tyrell was just playing the game her grandmother taught her. She felt like a pawn when she didn’t have Margaery’s velvet voice to tether her down.

Rubbing her hand up and down the snake's arm, she thought about how easy it was for the snake to grow comfortable around her. To want to touch her and kiss her and  _ love  _ her. The South and the North were becoming more unalike in the wolf’s mind the closer they got to Highgarden. But how was her wife so comfortable with everything? How did she not want to run away all the time? Olenna had been right to restrict her shifting, only allowing her to go for runs early in the morning or during dinner. She hoped that once in Highgarden those restrictions were lifted, the distance was great between there and Winterfell, and…

Sansa didn’t want to go home.

She was here now. Next to the woman she belonged to. Right?

So why did she still feel trapped and forced to go along with everything? Olenna didn’t let her frown or grimace, she preferred it when Sansa didn’t talk or show emotion. And so far, every morning Olenna took Sansa to the side and berated her for something she had no control over. Usually about her family, their barbaric upbringing of her, or telling her that she can only stay around Margaery or a guard whenever they stopped. The old viper always watched her, eyes1 tracking every movement she made, as if judging her. But Sansa let it happen, let the verbal abuse continue and let the snide comments from a couple of guards go without speaking up. Sansa knew when she lost a fight and she lost the fight against Olenna before it even started.

She looked down at Margaery again, her chest filling with warmth when the snake's scent wafted up to her nose, drowning her in it. She smelled like the sun, smoke, and something earthy now. Sansa couldn’t place the scent, her mind turning to mush when Margaery moved and her hand slid down Sansa’s thigh. The soft sigh on her shoulder sent warm sweet breath against her neck, sending a pleasant shudder down her spine. The snake was distracting. Everything about her made Sansa feel  _ crazy _ , as if needing to lose control every time they touched. It was worse now, the need to feel the cool skin of her wife on hers was more prominent than she would’ve liked. And she hated to admit it but she was utterly addicted to the snake.

Her scent, her touch, her words, her hair, her breath, her  _ body _ … Sansa swallowed the groan that threatened to come out, shaking her head slightly.

Her snake was distracting.

Voices spoke loudly outside making Sansa alert, Loras’ own voice was easily picked out by Sansa when she heard his reply and a low laugh. And it got closer, as if he was intending to get in their carriage. That thought made the wolf sit up a little, nudging her wife awake but was a little too late.

Loras opened the door, the carriage not stopping or slowing, and he easily pulled himself in, shouting happily as he did so, “Darling sister! And darling sister’s wife! Oh, I’m sorry.”

He looked at the two women in front of him, his sister frowning as she started to wake up and Sansa sporting a tight smile. Margaery slowly sat up, shifting into her demi-form as she did so, and she looked at her brother with contempt.

_ What do you want? _

“That’s not how you greet family. But good afternoon! Have a good nap?” He settled himself across from them and smiled wide.

Margaery hissed at him, baring her large fangs at him as a warning before turning to Sansa and molding herself into her side. She buried her face in Sansa’s neck and breathed deeply, finding a sense of calm from her wife.

The wolf sat stockstill with her arm hovering a little over the snake, eyeing Loras with a challenging gaze to say anything about them. But he looked them over and smiled at the wolf, eyes glistening with happiness.2

_ I see you’re comfortable in scales around her now.  _ Teasing his sister always felt good to him.

_ Piss off. _

“I’m just saying, it’s about time.” Margaery lifted her head and glared at her brother with malice now. How dare he come in here, interrupt her nap and annoy her wife. She opened her mouth again to hiss and tell him to leave, but Sansa wrapped her arm around the snake, stopping all motion, and then laughed. Loras looked at her with intrigue and Margaery huffed out a small hiss, deflating when Sansa kissed wherever she could reach.

“Where did you go, Loras?” The wolf successfully diffused a possible fight between the siblings, she sensed something was building when she felt the tension in Margaery’s body slowly build up.

She learned something new today, do  _ not _ for any means wake Margaery up from a nap by yelling. Obvious but still good to know.

“Ahead a ways, towards the twins, we passed there now but I wanted some time alone.”

_ Lucky. _ Margaery was still pressed into the wolf’s side, eyes closed and a frown on her face when said wolf spoke.

“And those people that came with you?”

He smiled, “Oh, it’s just Keir and Shae. Keir will be your main guard from now on. He doesn’t talk much or at all really. And Shae! She’s great, she’ll be your handmaid, I think. Both are wolves from beyond the wall.”

“So Margaery has said. Why didn’t they come to Winterfell?”

He shrugged, relaxing finally, “Bit obvious, I mean.”

She let out a loud growl, anger spiking in her again.  _ Why _ couldn’t they just say it! What was wrong with being straightforward? Is it because they’re  _ snakes _ ?

Margaery reached for a hand and intertwined their fingers slowly, guessing that the spike in heat from her wolf was due to her frustration, “My love, if they came up with us, your pack would’ve killed them. Remember when I said the Night’s Watch sends orphans or lost ones to Highgarden? They want nothing to do with wolves born on the outside of the wall almost as much as they want nothing to do with wolves raised amongst snakes.”3

The wolf tensed and looked away from both of the snakes, trying to understand why that was. Why did the packs turn away  _ pups _ ? Beyond the wall or not, someone had to have felt the need to save orphan pups. But why Highgarden?

“We get wolves from the north, some lions from the east, and a few tigers from further south every so often. The guild takes in innocence, young or old.” Loras spoke softly, looking anywhere but towards the women, nervousness rolling off of him in small waves. Sansa glanced at him and felt a little bad for her reactions, but she easily put the blame on feeling cramped and needing a run.

Margaery pressed herself against the wolf and peppered kisses wherever she could, “It’ll make sense when you see it, love. It’s hard to describe the way everything works there.”

Sansa nodded, still faced away from them. She knew that it would make sense seeing it but that wasn’t what was bothering Sansa. But she rubbed her thigh with her fist and tried to ignore the throbbing ache in her muscles.

The packs turning away pups left a bad taste in her mouth. And yet she realizes that she never heard of an orphan turning up in Winterfell, never heard her father asking for someone to take a pup in. The pack in Winterfell was always welcoming and warm whenever visits came now, as long as no fights were started, the halls always had an outsider in them. It could be that orphans were rare from the beyond the wall.

“How many wolves come from the wall?”

“Hmm…maybe a few every couple of months. But not lately really. We should be stopping soon for the night, you’ll meet Keir and Shae when we do.” Loras gave a grin before throwing himself out of the carriage at a fast speed.

Margaery muttered something under her breath before she maneuvered herself to straddle her wife again. Arms wrapped around her neck and her hands fell naturally to her snakes hips, digging her thumbs lightly in, eliciting a gasp. Sansa kept her head down, pressing her forehead into Margaery’s chest, still not wanting to see any look Margaery was sporting. She felt ashamed for what her people were like, and felt even worse when she remembered how nonchalant the snakes were about everything. How could she stand to represent the North when the true North was nothing short of evil?

“Hey, what are you thinking? Any thoughts tangled in your hair?” Margaery’s cool breath washed over the back of her neck and she gave a light sigh. She didn’t move or say anything and the snake took the hint. Margaery didn’t push any further, she just wrapped her wolf in a hug and whispered softly in her ear, “It’s okay, you don’t need to worry about it. It’ll be okay.”4

Sansa whined a little, gratitude flooding her overheated body for the woman on her lap. Her viper was always saying the right things at the right time with her, never once getting the wrong idea or further antagonizing the situation and for that she was  _ extremely _ grateful.

Thoughts  _ were _ tangled in her hair, within reach of understanding but also far enough away to seem way too complex to comprehend. And she didn’t know how to voice them without slipping into wolfspeak.

Why was English so bland and boring? Why did it have to be so boring but also confusing?

The carriage jerked to a stop and Sansa automatically clutched her viper tighter in her arms at the surprise while Margaery gave a yelp but laughed when she steadied herself using Sansa’s shoulders. The two looked at each other, Margaery grinning at her subdued wife while Sansa  _ tried _ to smile back but her mind was still racing and she couldn’t keep her focus on anything else.

The snake’s smile faltered a little as she realized that Sansa was still feeling some type of way, the heaviness in the air made her usually cool skin feel warm.

“I guess it’s time for camp. Did you...want to go for a run?” Sansa looked up at Margaery with surprise and excitement and want. The snake let out a breathy laugh before leaning down and kissing her softly.

~~~~~

Margaery was standing next to their tent later, waiting for Sansa to change into a lighter dress as the heat started to be too much for the wolf. She would’ve gone inside but she wasn’t sure if her wolf would like that right now. Sansa felt so fragile right now, she had just been ripped away from her home and forced to marry a white viper for war status. Margaery had her own reservations about their situation but none quite as challenging as Sansa’s.

The viper didn’t like that her choice for marriage was decided and done. She flaunted her freewill wherever she went in Highgarden, attracting potential mates from any gender and any race. Though the few she did take to bed were always snakes, her fear and apprehension when it came to the wolves or even the lion suitors doubled and she grew shy. Not exactly wanting her last night to be so soon.

But having Sansa as her wife, kissing her and touching her without fear or restraint, coming undone from her touches and feeling her strong body against hers.

_ Gods help me… _

_ Diente, how can I help? _ Keir walked up to her, his amber eyes scanned their surroundings before giving her a once over.

_ Keir, sorry. I just...I’m waiting for my wife. _

The wolf guard nodded, looking at the tent with a slight frown. He was tall and lean, the guard uniform on him was a dark blue and still flowy. The long stave attached to his back looked undamaged while the dagger on his hip looked well used. His blonde hair brushed his shoulders, framing his angular face in light. Margaery loved how every wolf always had a significant characteristic in both fur and skin. For Keir it was a long scar that ran down his forehead at an angle, something he had when he arrived at Highgarden as a pup. It was sealed with magic and if one were to look closely at it, they would’ve been able to see the incantation etched into his skin in a light silver color.

Margaery learned that it was falcon magic on him when she started learning about her own magic. Falcon magic was the same magic the vipers had but only in a more raw form that they had barely controlled. They were stuck on their island if they were to learn it. The white city, named after Ahnmik, was covered in magic. Margaery was told stories about how everything sang, the walls, the floors, the sky. It was so beautiful that humans thought it was heaven if they were to ever get a glimpse of it. But the city had a habit of keeping you there, confusing you and turning you around. The stories described Ahnmik as an island that was alive.

You could ask a wall a question and it would lead you to wherever you needed to be. Even if you didn’t ask a thing, it would still lead you to where you’re needed.

The falcons never leave their island unless absolutely necessary yet they act as if they rule over every race in Westeros. They hated mixed children, called them mongrels and mutts, and usually tried to kill them to ‘put them out of their misery.’

And, it didn’t help that they were the oldest beings in existence. Empress Cjarsa still alive and well even after a few millennia.

Sansa exited the tent and Margaery perked up at her presence. The dress she had on was a light purple, the skirt stopped mid-calf and the only strap was tied tightly on her shoulder. The material was a cross between silk and a fiber that the tigers of Dorne grew specifically in a plant there. It flowed and moved from the lightest touch or breeze. It kept her cool when it was hot and warm when it was cold, but all Margaery wanted to do was force her wolf back into the tent and rip it off of her.

“It’s short.” Margaery was frozen as she looked her wife up and down, not caring about those around her catching her very obviously lusting after her wife.

“It’s n-not.”

Sansa growled at her wife lowly before looking away at the guard. Margaery tried to snap out of it but when Sansa turned a little to the right, the dress hiked up suddenly and showed more smooth milky skin and the snake lost all of her aloofness and she started to hiss under her breath but stopped when a menacing growl vibrated in her ears.

~~~~~

Sansa looked at the guard with her teeth bared, her stance changing into a crouch, before Margaery realized that the wolf had somehow gotten Margaery behind her and away from the guard.

Keir stepped back, his face calm as he started to kneel, left side of his neck shown easily. Margaery felt the heat of her lust vanish from her body when the growls increased in volume, and before his knee could touch the ground, she yanked on Sansa’s arm and stopped whatever the wolf was doing. Something was wrong about this interaction.

“Stop, Sansa!” Margaery forced the wolf to turn and immediately jumped into her arms, hoping that the wolf had enough sense to catch her.

She did.

Sansa staggered a little from the unexpected contact, grunting with little strain when the snake settled herself against the wolf. Margaery had no idea why she just did what she did, but seeing Keir kneel down in front of her wife felt weird, like he wasn’t supposed to do that. She pressed their cheeks together before leaning away to look her wife in her eyes.

Wolf eyes looked back at her, making her cool skin tingle with heat while Sansa’s scent filled her nose and nearly choked her from the intensity of it. She breathed in deeply, fighting the urge to groan, and then pressed their foreheads together, “It’s okay, stay calm.”

Keir now stood apart from the pair of women, eyeing them warily as if waiting for an argument to break out.

“What were you-”

_ Diente, is your Naga alright? _

Margaery didn’t pay him any attention, tightening her hold around Sansa’s neck when the wolf tensed at the sound of his voice. Heat flared up which had Margaery holding her breath now, how was she  _ ever _ going to get used to this?

She ignored the heat as best as she could and pressed their foreheads together again, effectively cutting off more menacing growls from her wife, “What are you doing? What happened? What’s wrong?”

Margaery had to hold on tight with her legs now too as Sansa tried to force her off, hands pushing against her hips, she didn’t let the pain deter her. She held on as Sansa kept growling in frustration and mumbling in wolfspeak. Keir didn’t know wolfspeak like he knew snakespeak, but whatever her lady wife had said, he understood and it wasn’t polite from his offended frown.

The snake didn’t know what to do, she felt that if she let go of her wife right now, her wife would charge at the guard or something but she had to do something, had to get them away from each other. So, against her better judgement, she let her legs go lax until her toes brushed the ground just barely before letting go of her neck and smoothing her hands down the vibrating chest.

“Back up, Sansa.” Her voice was strong, somehow veiling how terrifying it was to feel the growls shake her up. Surprise filled her when Sansa willingly started walking backward, her eyes focused on Margaery’s. She didn’t know what came over her wife but she was going to find out, as soon as they were well away from Keir. 

“Come on, back up. Let’s go for a run.”

And with enough persistent pushing on Margaery’s part, they eventually found themselves a little hidden in the forest. Sansa was still tense and growling but she kept just out of reach of her wife until a shout from camp stopped them.

“What was that?” she looked back at camp and saw Loras standing by Olenna, both of them staring right at her. She frowned but looked away, wanting to feign indifference for them.

She focused back on the wolf and decided to keep her distance for the time being. Sansa was pacing back and forth, tiny growls escaping her every few seconds, and her hands balled into fists so tight her knuckles were white. Fear sent a shudder through her when she saw the frenzied look on her wolf’s face. Sansa looked so distraught and confused but  _ very _ angry. It was very obvious that the wolf was trying to talk herself down, her pacing stuttering every once in a while as she muttered to herself.

The snake didn’t move and barely breathed as she watched her wife go from angry to confused. The change wasn’t slow either, if Margaery hadn't been staring, she would’ve missed the resignation pass over her features before she turned to the snake and looked at her questioningly.

Margaery’s heart ached at the sight, seeing Sansa so confused had the snake powerless to anything else other than her need to reassure her pair bond of anything.8

“May I run?”

Margaery felt a shock sent that sent a pained look that crossed her face. “ _ What _ ?”

Sansa flinched at her tone, suddenly very much aware of the snake near her. Then panicked, she rushed to Margaery and took her up into her arms, smothering her face into her hair and holding her in a solid hug, “Not like that! I’m sorry!”

She held onto the wolf, her heart pounding away from the fear of losing Sansa. Why she reacted so harshly was obvious to her, the entire time Sansa lost a little control made Margaery feel like she was seconds away from shifting and taking off back home. She didn’t realize how easily she could lose her wife because she knew that if Sansa were to flee she wouldn’t try and find her. She would let her wolf go if that meant she was going to be happy.

“I won’t keep you with me. I wouldn’t pressure you like that.”

Sansa kissed wherever she could, more rumbling growls were coming from her chest as she hugged Margaery as tight as she dared. “You don’t have too, you’re mine.”

~~~~~

The snake waited next to a tree, letting Sansa do whatever she wanted with the time they were given. She wanted to think everything out, analyze like she sees her wife do but she can’t figure out how Sansa does so, so quickly. Margaery gave up a few minutes in, groaning as she realized that she needed to talk it out with Sansa. She needs to hear Sansa say her answers, she needs that validation, she can’t just think about it and only ask a few questions.

No, she needed a thorough talk with her wife later. It wouldn’t matter the length as long as she got everything she wanted to say out. And she wanted to hear her wife talk more, the further South they got, the more prominent her accent was and it was  _ wonderful _ .

She looked over to where Sansa was on her way back, trotting along with her tongue lolling to one side. Margaery couldn’t help the smile that pulled at her lips as she watched her wife in fur with the evening sun behind her. The light made her fur look like a single flame and Margaery loved that. The longer the viper looked at the trotting wolf she realized that Sansa resembled a  _ large _ fox.

The viper gave a surprised laugh and quickly covered her mouth with a hand, wrapping her other arm around herself as she tried to keep her laughs contained. The wolf in front of her stopped and tilted her head slightly, clearly wondering what was so funny.

Margaery shook her head and turned away, nodding towards where her clothes were before stepping around the tree and still tried to rid herself of laughing. She waited a little longer, listening to the sound of Sansa getting dressed as she fought for control over her thoughts. It was so funny, comparing her wife to a fox. It was  _ extremely _ obvious now that she had thought it. She compared the two creatures in her mind, struggling to contain her laughter the more she kept thinking about it.

She didn’t hear Sansa walk up beside her and gave a high pitched yelp when the wolf picked her up and pressed her into the tree she was standing next too, “What’s so funny?” Sansa pressed a kiss to Margaery’s cheek before pinning her against the tree with her body.

Margaery could tell that her wife enjoyed the freedom that snake clothing provided, biting back a hiss of pleasure when one of the wolf’s thighs slotted between hers. She brought her arms around her wife and kissed her gently before deciding that the wolf needed to be teased a little. If only for Margaery’s own pleasure.

“Nothing really, foxy lady.” She lovingly caressed her face after having said that, waiting for Sansa to question her but instead Sansa threw herself back away from the snake and groaned loudly.

“Noooo… I can’t even blame them for telling you! Don’t start that! It’s a terrible childhood name! Marg, my love,  _ please! _ ”

Margaery kept laughing until Sansa willingly joined in, looking a little put out for the teasing but was overall in a better mood than before.

~~~~~

Dinner had finished and Sansa quickly excused herself after, avoiding everyone’s gaze including Margaery’s. The viper sat still, watching her wife quickly dash for their tent before turning her gaze to her grandmother.

“Have you received the raven?”

Olenna looked at her granddaughter and gave a small smile, “Not yet, dear. But I’m hoping so tomorrow. The lions will have no quarrel with our plan, that I’m sure of. But the Tigers...We may have to pull a few strings with them.”

“Anything from the Lannisters?”

Olenna scoffed, rolling her eyes at her granddaughter, “We don’t have to worry about them yet, they’re still scrambling for a Tuuli Thea for their current Alistair. These hawks put their ancestors to shame.”10

Margaery pondered her words, it was true the Lannisters were all talk and no bite. But they have been acting strange lately. Strange for an Avian anyways as rumors came out of King’s Landing about them more and more lately, and Margaery didn’t know if she believed it all.

But that didn’t stop them from involving the Falcons a lot of the time. Who  _ never _ came to their aid.

“When you receive the raven, will you let me know?”

“Granddaughter, you’ll be the  _ only  _ one to know. Were you able to gain her trust?”

“I have it, don’t worry about that.” 


	12. The Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last part of the chapter is brought to you by: slamming half a mango jumex with ABBA on repeat.

Sansa opened her eyes and she saw the creamy beige canopy above her bed in Highgarden, the sun's early rays of light made them glow. Margaery was laid nearly on top of her, breathing deeply against the wolf’s bare chest. When they finally arrived at her new home, Margaery had snuck them away right after bidding Olenna and Loras goodnight, taking the wolf down confusing hallways before arriving at Margaery's room.

The viper had mentioned that their new room was getting prepared and they could move in there at the end of the week. But that was all that they had said before Margaery pushed the wolf on the bed and climbed on her lap with a lust filled gaze.

The night passed quickly and the wolf swore she only fell asleep moments ago. Her eyes hurt, her body sore, and her head felt full with wool. Only a handful of times did Sansa drink to excess, waking the next morning feeling  _ exactly _ like this.

Yet she didn’t have anything to drink.

She stayed in bed, not wanting to disturb Margaery just yet, and closed her eyes again. They felt like someone jammed their thumbs into the sockets. Everything hurt and she thought back on what they did, which wasn’t exactly as rough as she liked if she was being honest. So nothing she did with Margaery was to blame.

Maybe she needed a run, a long one that made her muscles ache until the next morning. And she would leave to do so if the snake in her arms hadn’t made it abundantly clear she didn’t like being left alone to sleep and by the way she was breathing, she wasn’t going to be up anytime soon.

So Sansa lay stuck, her arms wrapped protectively around her snake while their legs were hooked together. She took a deep breath, loving the change in her wife’s scent. The smoke scent was gone, it always lingered around her viper and it didn’t settle right with her. But it was replaced with a woody scent, it was pleasant and not overpowering. She also smelled of sleep and Sansa couldn’t get enough of that on her snake. The change in their scents was subtle, something that can only be noticed if someone were to  _ really _ smell them. Sansa noticed her scent had changed right after her first time in bed with the snake, her usual musky scent had gained a fruity edge to it, and that change reminded the wolf that she knew the basics of pair bonds.

When pair bonds find each other and forge the connection to completion their scents can change according to what they personally like. So, Margaery smelled of wood, sun, and rain. And...maybe she’ll ask Margaery what she smells like to her later on. 

But for now, all she could do was just lay here and wait, ignore the pain she was in and just enjoy the cool warmth they created together. Margaery didn’t voice her complaints with the wolf but she didn’t need to. Sansa was far too aware of her snake now to not notice the slight revulsion that would cross Margaery’s face when Sansa’s temperature spiked. She noticed how lethargic she would get if Sansa didn’t focus on controlling her emotions when they were close. Whoever thought up of the union between them, was daft and sadistic. The marriage between them made Sansa think that whoever did plan this out, wasn’t really planning on either of their lines continuing.

But Margaery did say the vipers still had some of their magic, it could be used for anything really. Her snake was always so sure about a lot of things she spoke about. Sansa thought that maybe it came from being a snake and how their culture was. The Serpiente race radiated power and grace, the people lived as if they were underwater, moving fluidly and freely. They had the art of manipulation ingrained in them, so much so that Sansa was still slightly intimidated by her snake wife and her emotional range and control at times.

Wolves couldn’t separate their emotions from their animal selves like the other races. Birds were natural at it, snakes too, then lions and the tigers. But the wolves were always last to change, last to trust and be trusted. They held a lot of power in the North, yes, but that doesn’t mean their attention is vied for anywhere else. Wolves will always be seen as uncontrollable and wild from the others.

Maybe Sansa was brought into the Tyrells just for the power of her family. She wouldn’t be surprised at that at all, actually. The Targaryan Cobra had already mentioned an alliance with the Starks but her father had declined, he was not going to give up any of his sons for the Cobra’s. So why did he let the vipers take her?

Margaery twitched in her sleep, legs clenching Sansa’s gently as she nudged her head against Sansa’s jaw, “Spicy…”

The wolf frowned a little, “Spicy?”

The snake nodded slightly, taking a deep breath and smiling against the wolf’s skin, “You smell of cinnamon. I love it.”

Oh. Spicy.

~~~~~

“You knew our scents would change?”

Sansa nodded as she took a drink of tea, she didn’t know how to explain it to her wife correctly when she asked why Sansa smelled  _ delicious _ . “It’s the bond, like final alterations. We belong to each other in every way now.”

Sansa felt confused suddenly, shouldn’t have Margaery known that? She was the one that knew about the pair bond first, she obviously knew enough to recognize it.

“So it’s really...we’re really, mates?” Margaery frowned at the table, the teasing glint disappeared and confusion replaced it just as quickly, the change was swift and it made the wolf also frown. The snake glanced at her then and grinned widely. Sansa felt the cold tendrils of suspicion creep up her back and for a second, she didn’t believe the smile Margaery wore.

“Of course, we have been since the wedding.” the wolf’s voice was steady, elated even, not once giving away her true feelings. She leaned forward, putting a hand on Margaery’s arm and leaned in for a kiss.

The snake reciprocated happily, nipping the wolf’s bottom lip enthusiastically, “Though, today we do need to start planning another wedding.”

The wolf groaned, sure it was mid-morning but the heat of the day was already on the rise and Sansa could already feel herself starting up a sweat from it, “We just got here, it’s hot.”

“We can’t tell them we’re already married, not unless you want to be run out immediately. And drink water, lots of it. Enough with the hot tea.”

Sansa grabbed for the cup again, quickly bringing it to her lips before she smirked at her wife, “but it’s so good. You gave it to me.”

The snake shook her head and looked away from Sansa, which gave the wolf ample time to study her wife. The suspicion from earlier never went away and she couldn’t figure out where it came from. She watched as Margaery sighed and frowned before looking down at her half eaten meal. Something was going on with her wife.

Not able to handle the silence anymore, Sansa realized she never asked why they had to have two separate weddings, and started too when Margaery spoke up first, “What we did was unorthodox, leaving for the north with false intentions, I have no idea what Olenna told the Guild but it definitely wasn’t this.”

Oh, this was bothering her. “Why would it be bad if they knew this?”

Margaery leaned back in her chair, hands folded in her lap as she stared at them in concentration, “The Guild stands for innocence, anonymity, and love. The Diente used to be the source of all of that, the Guild only allows Dientes who marry for love because a marriage full of love could never consider war, but recently...I don’t know, things change and suddenly politics and power mean more than all of that.”

Sansa watched Margaery slowly deflate, shoulders slouched and eyes downcast, this was weighing heavy on her.

She decided to ask more questions to try and get her snake out of her head, “Darling, what do you mean the Diente used to be a source for all of that?”

Her snake looked at her from the corner of her eye, a shine coming back to them as she sat up straight and smiled brightly at the wolf, “Anonymity, Innocence, and Love. The Diente of the Guild provides freedom to be unknown, freedom from blame, and freedom of love,” She held her hand out to Sansa, who took her hand without a second thought, “Banished for what we believe in, survived because...well we must be doing  _ something  _ right.”

~~~~~

Olenna had taken the liberty of organizing the day for the two women, and thankfully they were told to not leave one another. They were to stay out of sight until called upon.

Margaery decided they could roam the gardens while they wait, seeing as it was far better than staying in one room like they did in Winterfell. The viper knew that Sansa was on edge, the wolves she grew up around would also get antsy and angry if they didn’t stretch in their fur often. Going from being cooped up in Winterfell to limited time for a shift on a carriage ride, and then finally free to run had to have an odd effect on her wife.

“We can go to the gardens, if you’d like, my dear.” Margaery spoke softly, as Sansa was thumbing through a random book.

“Actually, would you mind showing me around?” The snake’s eyes widened with joy but was quickly snuffed out when she remembered, they couldn't. Not yet.

“We have to wait for the gathering this afternoon before I can show you off to the Guild. But tomorrow, I can.”

The wolf visibly slouched, “So the gardens or this room?”

“I can show you our Godswood…” The wolf perked up at that, a shine in her light blue eyes and a smile appeared as she moved from where she was sitting to almost skip over to Margaery. Her excitement was tangible and contagious, Margaery unable to hide her own grin when Sansa reached her and kissed her on the nose gently.

~~~~~

“It’s in a secular garden, but we can change that, our gardeners are elite when it comes to transforming landscapes.” The snake led her wife through passages, only stopping a couple of times to grab her and kiss her silly, but otherwise led her straight to the weirwood.

Sansa didn’t speak much on the way there, only humming her answers as she was taking in everything around her. She was used to forests and trees, seeing the gardens overrun so beautifully with vines, flowers, and plants was breathtaking for the wolf.

Margaery stopped and waited for Sansa to catch up to her, she had gotten distracted over some blooming hydrangeas. “Darling.”

The wolf stood straight and hurried to the snake’s side, a sheepish look on her face, “Sorry, those were really pretty.”

“Wait until they fully bloom,” she said softly before nodding at the tree in front of them, “Here it is, now I know it’s not ideal but like I said we can make it more private. We can make it however you want it, this’ll be your space. No one can come and go unless with your permission, will that be alright?”

While Margaery was talking, distracted by envisioning this space made especially for her wife, she was completely unaware of the tender look Sansa was giving her.

Sansa didn’t like that the weirwood wasn’t in a secluded area made for worship, she hated it. But the way her wife kept talking about changing it,  _ for her _ , well she couldn’t stay angry or even annoyed.

“Thank you, Margaery.”

~~~~~

Olenna had sent guards for them, Sansa’s personal guard not with them which made both women exhale in relief. They didn’t want a repeat of their first meeting. And the few guards that arrived were the same ones that were in Winterfell, that Sansa could recognize. And when they arrived, the shift in the wolf’s mood was extremely obvious. The scowl on her face deterred everyone near them but Margaery, who was only intrigued on why her wife’s mood declined so much.

Now, they were ushered towards the main part of the castle, “You’re doing all the talking?”

Margaery looked at her with wide eyes, “Well, no. you might have to say a few, if things go wrong,” she glanced at her wife, “Don’t be nervous, it’ll be alright. We can’t smell like you can, but it is noticeable.”

Sansa tightly nodded, her eyes huge and dark, her face ashen almost, and her hands wringing against her stomach. Margaery put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly, “Hey, it’s okay. I’ll go out first, say my speech, then you come out and agree that our love is...growing strong.”

Sansa looked at her with slight exasperation before huffing out a laugh at her use of her house words, “We married for love, right.” But the look on the wolf’s face showed something else entirely than what her voice did.

Margaery felt something cold grow in the pit of her stomach, “Sansa, we did. We can’t say otherwise.”

“Why? They won’t accept us? Is that really the only reason?” the bite in her voice made something snap in the snake.

“It should be the only one that matters, what’s going on? You can’t be this nervous?”

They were off to the side of the dais, raised stage, behind the ceiling-to-floor length curtains that were the color of sand. Perfectly hidden from the room that was steadily filling with people.

“I don’t want to lie! I’m meeting the Guild for the first time and you want me to  _ lie to them _ . That is the wrong way to start ruling. Why did we marry, Margaery? Can you even say it?”

Margaery grabbed Sansa’s arm and yanked her away from everyone, her grip was hard and actually had started to hurt the wolf a little, “Sansa, I swear to you that I am sorry for what my family and I have done to you. Truly sorry. But...I won’t ask anymore favors of you if you do this for me tonight. Just...this is my home.  _ Our home _ . I won’t ask anything of you anymore! Just please....follow my lead.”

Her shoulders were slouched again, eyes misted over with tears threatening to fall and leave streaks. Yet she still didn’t look away from her wolf. As Sansa processed what she heard, she saw one tear finally fall, slowly it made its way down until Sansa wiped it away quickly, her resolve dissipated just as fast. She cupped her wife’s face in her hands and kissed her softly, trying to pour all of her heart into that single kiss.

Margaery wrapped her arms around Sansa and hugged her tighter to her, her chest aching with everything that had happened recently, it was finally hitting the young viper all at once.

“Okay, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I’m sorry. I’ll follow you wherever you have me forever.” Sansa’s voice anchored the snake from breaking down further. Margaery buried her face in her wolf’s neck and breathed deeply, cinnamon and….leather. It was faint and she envied her wife’s heightened senses in that moment.

She wanted to breath in her scent deeper but a guard appeared and told Margaery she was needed now on the dais. She hissed as she turned to look at the woman who came to get her, a python that took a step back from them. A satisfied smirk found its way onto Margaery’s lips for a few seconds before Sansa turned her back around and gave her a hard kiss, pulling away with a smirk of her own.

“You better go.”

~~~~~

Sansa was back where she was standing with Margaery before their little...talk. Her arms were crossed behind her back as she stared across the dais at her wife, standing right in the middle making the crowd laugh and feel at ease. Margaery was a natural at this, her poise and tone matched perfectly with everything that she was saying.

She was so distracted by her wife, that she didn’t feel or hear Olenna walk up beside her.

“She’s pretty enough to call all the attention to her, isn’t she?”

Sansa dropped her arms and leaned away from the older viper a little, “O-of course.”

Olenna hummed, “And you’re agreeable with all this, fascinating.”

Margaery held the crowd's attention as she looked like she was nearing the end of her speech. She glanced over to Sansa and saw her grandmother. She hid her surprise well enough from the Guild but both Sansa and Olenna saw.

“My granddaughter is confused about a lot of things, always going after the powerful ones and growing tired of them. This marriage means nothing if you don’t consummate it. I expect grandchildren out of you soon.”

Sansa looked at Olenna fiercely, not able to believe what she was hearing. “Where do you get off on telling us what to do? Our lives are not something you dictate. Once Margaery is Diente, you won’t have this power. You’ll just be the aging grandmother.”

Olenna suddenly reached up, hands moving fast, making Sansa flinch, but all she did was cup her face on one side and place her other hand on the wolf’s hip. Nails dug into her hip and she had stopped herself from gasping, “Do not speak to me like this again, little pup.”

And then she pushed Sansa towards the dais just as Margaery held her hand out, “And now, Sansa of House Stark, the Red Wolf of the North, and...my Naga.”


	13. The Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry, will delete this part when I'm back!

Hi guys! So um...well I have to take a break from writing. Some things happened irl and like I’m legit confused about life right now lmao i WILL CONTINUE THIS THO, I swear. I’m like so obsessed with this story but just...living is EXPENSIVE lol but I’ll be [here](https://totesacceptable.tumblr.com/)! If anyone wants to chat about this ❤️ 

Thanks again for reading, I cannot express how grateful i am for each and everyone of y’all, I’ll try to be back soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't fathom to write a current series, start a new one! lol The kiesha'ra series is very near and dear to me, it was the first series I read in high school that I could not put down. Whoever else likes that series, I hope I did it justice.  
> Thanks for reading! Complimentary fuels me! ❤️


End file.
